In Hope?
by Gillian Kearney Fan
Summary: Jessica's terrified as she goes in to labour at twenty two weeks with Adam by her side, with no chance of survival they decide to bury baby Lilly in the hospital. Suggestions welcome, I'm running out of ideas for this story.
1. Chapter 1

In Hope?

Chapter 1

Adam Trueman was sat in his office again writing up patient notes. He had been pulling double shifts recently to avoid going home to an empty house. He sighed looking up at the clock which was ticking away much to his annoyance loudly.

He closed the file and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't sleep in his office like he had been. He had to go home. He pushed his chair back and picked up his coat and put it on and walked to the door. He was walking down the stairs when he seen his friend Jay.

"Hey man. A few of us are going the pub do you want to come?"

Usually Adam would go the pub but the double shifts and sleeping on the uncomfortable sofa in his office had taken its toll on him and he for tonight decided against it. He walked out in to the car park, got his car keys from his coat pocket and walked towards his car.

Getting in to the car Adam started the engine and drove out of the hospital's car park leaving a small trial of dust in his wake.

Adam got out of his car and walked up the path and unlocked the front door pushing it open. Closing the door behind him he walked in to the living room and sat down on the sofa. He took a look around the living room photos of him and Jessica on their wedding day.

_Flashback_

_Adam could hear Jessica crying beside him. Loud heartbreaking sobs. He reached out to stroke her hair but stopped when his wife moved away from him. _

_"Jess " _

_She looked at him. She didn't say anything but Adam knew that she blamed him. _

_"Jess. Hey. It's alright. Come back to bed "_

_Jessica walked towards the bed and sat down away from Adam and turned away from him as she continued to cry. _

_End of flashback. _

Looking down at the coffee table he picked up his phone hoping that there would be a message from her but deep down Adam knew there wouldn't be.

Jessica was the fallen angel from his past and he hoped he would see her.

Getting up off the sofa Adam picked up his phone, and walked out in to the hallway and walked upstairs to his bedroom. Opening the door to his room Adam stripped out of his clothes and set his alarm for the next morning and lay on the bed and allowed the darkness to take over him as he switched off his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

In Hope?

Chapter 2

Doctor Tom Kent had jogged in to work listening to his iPod. He saw Dixie and Jeff unload a patient and went over to help out. "Right guys what have we got?"

"Unknown female. She's 37. G..C.S is at 9, resps at 8 and she may have inhaled some water. " Dixie and Jeff were certain they knew who she was but didn't want to get a doctor's hopes up.

"Striaght through to Resus" Said Tom walking in to the staff room to change in to his scrubs. Tom walked in to RESUS.

Zoe walked in to RESUS and looked at Tom who shrugged his shoulders.

"Adam?" Zoe said.

"What is it Zoe?" The Doctor asked sliding their unknown patient from the trolley to the RESUS bed. Zoe didn't want to tell him this but she knew how much he cared for her.

"Adam!" She called impatiently.

The doctor walked over to where his colleague was standing. "Yes?"

"It's Jessica..."

Adam looked back over at the bed while Zoe put an arm around his shoulders. "You know you can't treat family. "

"She's my estranged wife. " He replied.

"Exactly. " Zoe continued leading him to the doors. "I was looking through her file earlier and your her next of kin. So it's the relatives room for you. "

Adam nodded and walked out of RESUS. "Does she have any brothers or sisters?" She asked.

"She's an only child!" Adam sighed.

The two friends stopped outside the relatives room. "Adam?" Zoe pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Tom's taking over her care. " He opened the door and nodded.

"I need L.F.T'S, U'S and E'S, formal glueclose. I'm going to needa mobile chest X-ray, clotting and bloods! " Tom ordered. "Her temperature is 28. 3. She's not warming up properly. The head injury is our main concern!" Adam walked in to RESUS ignoring Zoe's ban on him being in there.

"Put tubes in her chest "

"There's no point messing around with tubes in her chest for the sake of 1 degree an hour Adam. And if she goes in to V. F. " Stated Tom keeping an eye on the monitors.

"I'll talk to Nick. " He walked out of RESUS and found him. Soon he had filled him in.

"So your asking me to oparate on her?"

"Please?" Adam begged. "I know you can do it?"

"I'm no longer employed by the trust Adam. " Nick replied but understanding his need to save his estranged wife he agreed to do it. "Get some sleep in the relatives room. It's going to be a long night. "

Nick gowned up along with Tom and prepared to oparate as he highered the bed that she was lying in. "OK. Preparing to make the first cut. Scapel please. " He cut her open and got the proctors . He sawed open her ribcage and used the suction. "Opening up the spreaders. "

Nick dipped the scapel in water as his hands started to shake.

"I can't grip it!" He said his hands shaking.

"Nick!" Tom said warningly. "You've just opened her up. You can't leave her!"

"You do it then. " Tom took the scapel off Jordan and hummed to his favourite song. "Locate the aurota and make the cut. Insert the autortic canular, tighten the pearstrings and we'll attach her on to by pass. " They both looked looked at the blood hoping it would flow through. "There we go it's working. Tom get doctor Trueman please?"

"Sure thing. " He replied taking off his gloves and binning them. He knocked on the door. "Adam?"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly taking in his surroundings. There was a bed. A desk and the white walls were causing his eyes to hurt. He got off the bed and opened the door. "Tom."

"She's had the op and is going for a C.T scan, then she'll be moved to I.T.U. " The two doctors walked in to RESUS together. "Her temperature is almost back to normal, her heart rate is 60 and she's clearly in sinus rhytm"

She had tubes snaking in and out of her and a monitor at the end of her bed. "Come on sweetheart. Fight for me" He told her.

Zoe meanwhile had been given Jessica's handbag by Jeff who had pulled her out of the icy water. "I'm not a detective Jeff! God!" Zoe snapped.

"Looking inside!" Jeff replied jogging outside. Zoe put the handbag on reception and found the normal essentials a woman would have. Purse, phone, lipgloss and car keys. And. What was this? It was a stick. A pregancy test. She brought it out of the bag and lay it on reception. Positive? Or negative? She turned it over. Positive. Her heart sank for her friend. There was no way the baby could have survived that serious oparation. An ultrasound would have to be arranged when she awoke.

"Tom!" She shouted hurrying over to him. "She's pregnant!"

"Oh? I'll have to imform Adam "

Zoe nodded. He was heading towards them holding a coffee. "Adam?"

"Yes Tom "

"There is no easy way to say this... but?" Tom held up the stick for Adam to see and watched his face drain of colour.

"She's pregnant?" Adam repeated.

"It would seem so mate. " Tom said gently.

"How many months?"

Zoe picked up the stick. 3 months. "

"The baby?" Adam questioned not knowing if it was his or not.

Zoe shook her head. "We don't know if she knew she was pregnant. "

At the end of his shift Adam decided to visit Jessica and sat by her bedside machines beeping all around her. He smoothed her hair back and looked at her stomach. There was a small bump. The I.T.U doors opened and Tom was standing there. "Hey?. Fancy coming for a pint?"

Adam shook his head. "Thanks mate but I think I'm going to sit with her for a while. "

Tom nodded and walked to the doors. "I really hope it works out for you Adam. "

"Thanks mate " He replied and so began one of the longest night's of Adam Trueman's life as he sat watching over his estranged wife.


	3. Chapter 3

In Hope?

Chapter 3

Adam was sat by her bedside in I.T.U and watched as a nurse come in, checked how she was doing and wrote in her notes placing them back down at the end of the bed when she was done and left the room without a word to the troubled doctor.

The bump continued to move up and down with each breath the ventilator took for Jessica. Giving Adam hope that the baby she was carrying would hang on until she awoke. He took her hand gently in to his own so not to disturb the drip. "Can you hear me Jess?" The doctor questioned softly.

"Where's Adam?" Asked Zoe as she walked down the corridor.

Tom folded his newspaper. "In I.T.U with Jessica. What happened between the two?"

Zoe looked at Jay and the two exchanged glances. "They had a baby and he died when they were involved in an accident. Jessica couldn't forgive Adam for saving her and not Harry and she left him taking Lucas and Amelia to America with her. "

"Poor guy" Tom sympathised. "Sounds like he's had it rough. "

"How's Jessica Adam?" Zoe asked walking over to him with a coffee.

"Still unconcious " He turned to Tom after taking a sip of the coffee. "Tom mate, thank you so much for finishing the operation. "

Tom downplayed this. "It was no problem Adam she's a lovely girl. " He smiled. "How about I sit with her on my break? Give you a rest?"

Adam nodded. "Alright. But if anything changes.

"I'll call you " Tom promised.

Nodding Adam walked away and walked in to the fresh air. He needed it. He unlocked his car and got in, driving to the cemetery to visit his son Harry.

Seeing the identical graves he stopped when he got to Harry's and bent down.

Harry Adam Trueman.

2009-2010.

Only son of Adam Trueman & Jessica Harrison.

R.I.P.

It was what Adam had decided to have put on the grave. Jessica was distraught at losing him. She wasn't up to making decisions like that. He traced his thumb over the lettering and pulled out the dead weeds and replaced them with the lilies that he had brought from the shop. He picked up the dead weeds and placed them in a nearby bin.

Tom entered I.T.U after sanitising his hands and took a seat. What did you to an unconcious patient you saved the life of, but hardly know?

"Hello I'm Doctor Tom Kent" He replied reaching in to his scrub pocket and getting his pen light and checked her eyes.

"My baby?" She asked quietly.

Tom smiled at the girl sitting in front of him. "I haven't been able to organise a scan yet. But I will. " He popped an oxygen mask over her face as she was coughing. "It'll help you breathe since I took you off the ventilator.

"OL" Jessica whispered. Tom stood up and walked out of the ward. He stepped in to the lift and waited for it to reach the staff room . He went in to his locker and got his mobile, selecting Adam's number.

"Hello?"

"Adam it's Tom. Jessica's awake. "

"Alright" Adam replied.

Tom ended the call, swiped his card and sanitised his hands as a nervous Jessica looked up. "He's on his way "

"Thank you" She replied with a weak smile.

She could see her estranged husband through the glass and her heart flipped over. She tucked her hair behind her ears as he entered the ward.

"Hello Adam?"

Next Chapter: Adam's Point Of View.


	4. Chapter 4

In Hope?

Chapter 4

Adam's P.O.V 

She was sat there still as beautiful as ever. Her chocolate brown hair bounced on her shoulders. Her skin was milky with a hint of blush. She whispered my name. All I wanted to do was hug her but my feet stayed rooted to the spot and I turned to Tom. "Tom mate give us a minute?"

"Sure " Tom walked out of I.T. U and it was just me and Jessica.

"I know you weren't planning on seeing me again Adam. I wasn't planning on coming back here"

"You left me Jessica!" I yelled, suddenly furious with her. I was ignoring the fact I had reduced her to tears.

"I know" She whispered quietly. "I couldn't stay "

I sighed my earlier anger forgotten as I took her hand and squeezed it gently. Surprised at the sudden contact I was given her she looked up. "Where you going when you are discharged?" I asked.

"I don't know " She whispered.

"Come and stay with me?" She looked unsure about it so I added "As friends Jessica "

"Sure?"

"Right " I nodded and told her I would be back later and I walked to the doors. I made my way downstairs in to the E.D Jay, Zoe, Big Mac and Tess were all around reception.

"How is Jessica?" Tess asked.

"She's alright " I replied walking over to Tom. "Tom?"

"Yes Adam?"

"When can Jessica get out of here?" I asked.

"I'll go and check on her later but if everything seems OK I would say later today "

"Right " I replied going back to the ward.

I sat with her while we waited for Tom. He opened the doors with his fob key and walked over to us.

"Hi Jessica " He smiled.

"Hi?" Jessica replied.

He looked her over and nodded at me and I took that as confirmation she was alright, allowed to come home with me. I tried to make conversation with her.

"How have you been?" I asked standing up. She played with her hands to avoid answering me. "Jess-" I tried again but was stopped as she whispered to me

"Everything I saw you I saw him, I couldn't cope "

I nodded and got my car keys out of my jeans holding my hand out to her. "Ready?"

"Sure "Jessica replied as we walked out of the ward and walked in to the car park. I unlocked the car doors and held the door open for her.

We drove home Jessica growing forever quieter when she seen us approach our two storey semi detached house. I stopped the car and turned off the engine. I got out and walked around to Jessica's side opening the door for her. "Thank you " She whispered walking through the gate, up the path and she entered the house. I shut the door behind her and walked in to the living room sitting down beside her. I stood up and walked in to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. I switched on the kettle and waited for it to boil and made the drinks.

"Thank you " She replied picking up a cup as I walked back in to the living room.

"Adam?" She whispered.

"Yes Jess?"

"Thank you for wanting to help me "

I smiled as I sat down on the couch opposite her. "It's alright "

The lights around the house began to go out and Jessica clearly tired yawned as she stood up. "Jess?" I said noticing the tiny baby bump under her pink top.

"I know " She whispered bursting in to tears.

"Hey " I replied walking over to her. "It's alright " I kissed her hair.

Later that night as Jessica lay in my double bed and I decided as I slept in the next room that I would try to get her job back and slowly re build my relationship with her.


	5. Chapter 5

In Hope?

Chapter 5

Jay had walked to Adam's house and knocked on the door waiting for Adam to answer. When he did the two men walked to work,leaving Jessica asleep in Adam's bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the bedroom. The same double bed was there and the white paint needed a fresh coat.

"Ah Adam" Said Tom walking over to him. "An ultrasound has been arranged for Jessica. This afternoon at 2:30 "

"Alright " Adam said taking the peice of paper from him and putting it in his pocket. Adam was in his office catching up on paperwork and looking at the clock so he wouldn't miss Jessica's appointment. His eyes felt heavy and he rested them on the desk completely forgetting about Jessica's appointment.

"Jessica Harrison?" The assistant come out and said her name. She looked around dissapointed that Adam wasn't there. "Would you like to follow me?" Standing up she sighed and followed the assistant in to the small room.

The assistant left the sonographer and Jessica to it and the sonographer placed à peice of clothe over her stomach and she wished she had Adam's hand to hold.

"This will just feel à bit cold " The sonographer said squirting gel on to Jessica's stomach and placing the probe on her skin and moved it around keeping an eye on the monitor.

Adam had woke from his sleep and had walked outside where Tom was on the phone to his girlfriend and having a cigarette. Adam leaned on the wall beside him, enjoying the fresh air. "I didn't know you smoked?"

"I don't. My girlfriend Meg keeps nagging at me to give up. But I needed one." He took à puff. "You in the dog house?"

"What?"

"Jessica's ultrasound " Tom reminded him.

Adam put a hand over his mouth rembering now how he had said he would be there. "I'll see you later Tom "

"Sure Adam " He replied standing on his cigarette.

Jessica walked in to the toilets and splashed some cold water on her face. She walked out of the toilets and seen Adam. She looked up at him à tear falling down her cheek. "I know we are not together anymore Adam but would it hurt you to turn up at the scan of your child?"

"Jess-" Adam was cut off by Jessica walking in to the lift away from him.

The lift doors opened and she stepped out walking over to Zoe. "Hey " She said. "Scan go alright?"

"Sure." She replied nodding. Zoe smiled and walked off to get a coffee while Jessica walked in to the staff room, walked over to her locker and got out her jacket and handbag before shutting the door and walking out of the staff room.

Walking outside Jessica got in to a taxi and gave the driver her address and sat back in the seat. Opening the car door she walked through the gate, up the path and unlocked the front door.

Sighing she made her way upstairs and pushing open the door to Adam's bedroom she sat on the bed and cried. Was it worth sticking around in England?


	6. Chapter 6

In Hope?

Chapter 6

Jessica rubbed her eyes and looked at ultrasound scan. The baby was inside of her and she could never get rid of it. There was a knock on the door and she sat up in bed.

Adam stood in the doorway. "Jess I'm sorry about last night-"

She cut across him. "Adam we are just friends remember?"

"I know Jess but that doesn't mean I have to stop caring about you " And he took her hand lightly kissing it. Adam walked out of the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

In the bathroom Jessica put a hand over her small bump and smiled weakly. "Hey " Adam smiled entering the kitchen and making cups of tea. Jessica smiled back and picked up her phone where she was receiving a call. Adam put her cup of tea down for her.

She smiled at him. "Sure " She replied nodding in to her phone.

"Who was that?"

"Sean" She replied. "He wanted to know if I wanted the kids with me "

"And do you? I don't mind Jessica "

"I don't think I'm ready to be ' Mummy ' yet " Jessica replied taking a sip of her team.

"Right" Adam commented getting up off the couch and walking in to the hallway to unlock the door. Jessica stood up and followed Adam out in to the hallway.

"Can I come with you?" Jessica asked.

"Right "

Adam locked the front door and got in to his car. The journey in to work was silent for the both of them, both lost in their own thoughts. It was Jessica who broke the silence.

"What if things have changed Adam?" Jessica whispered as she turned to look at him.

Adam shook his head. "Jess. It's still the same E.D it was before you left. I couldn't just sit around and wait for you to come back I had to work. "

"Oh" Jessica replied getting out of the car park. They walked in to the hospital together and Adam walked in to the staff room to get ready for his shift. Zoe entered so Jessica talked to her. Adam come to see her on his break. "Hey Jess. You alright?"

"Sure " She said smiling at him.

Adam and Jessica arrived back home and Jessica was feeling tired. She took off her coat and hung it up. She yawned and walked in to the living room.

"Adam " She said as he walked I'm to the living room and sat down beside her. "I'm going to bed. "

"Goodnight Jessica " Adam replied.

Walking in to the hallway Jessica started climbing the stairs leaving Adam to lock the front door for the night then she sighed softly to herself.

Starting back at the ED would be a scary experience for her but at least she would have Adam to protect her and she would make new colleagues.


	7. Chapter 7

In Hope?

Chapter 7

Jessica's P.O.V 

As I walked in to work the next morning with Adam I was nervous. Adam was holding my hand and chatting to a new doctor. Tom Kent. He turned to me. "Jess this is Tom "

"Hi?" I smiled as I shook his hand.

I walked in to the staff room to put on my scrubs. They were the purple ones I had when I first started working here. I walked out of the staff room and was making my way down the corridor when Tess called me.

"Yes Tess?"

"It's light duties. Just to help you settle in again "

I smiled: "Sure " Tess handed me a file and I read about my patient as I walked to cubicles. It was a little girl, Katie. She was 7 I read and opened the cubicle curtain. "Hi?" I said to Katie who was on the bed clutching her teddy bear. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. I looked at her arm and booked an x ray. I opened the cubicle curtain and showed Katie and her mum where x ray was and then I decided to take my break I walked into the staff room and sat down on the blue couch and Adam asked if I wanted a cup of tea. "No thank you " I replied standing up and walking to the window a tear slipping as I remembered pushing Harry in his pram. My little boy was an angel in the sky.

"It's alright " Adam replied coming up behind me. I turn to face him. I was 3 months pregnant but that didn't mean I had to forget Harry. Adam brushes my hair out of my face and I sighed. Half of me wanted to stay and the other half of me wanted to leave. I sighed I was confused and I felt sick. I walked out of the staff room and in to the toilets. I walked in to the cubicle shutting the door behind me. I was bent over the toilet and I'm sure I heard Adam's voice.

"Jess. Are you alright?"

"Adam!" I shouted scared as I looked in to the toilet bowl. There was blood. My blood. I heard the cubicle door open and I fell against Adam and felt myself being lifted in to his arms. He took me in to RESUS and told a nurse to clear a bed. Once the bed was cleared Adam lay me on it and put a blanket over me as Tom walked over to us.

"What's the problem guys?"

"She was coughing up blood "

"When did the blood start?" Tom asked.

"Today " I said. Tom walked over to Adam and started talking with him. They both walked back over to me.

"Undress for me?" Adam asked

"Sure " I replied a bit scared. I was now in a hospital gown and there were two black loops which Adam made me put my feet in. "I'm scared " I whispered.

Adam smiled at me. "You'll be alright "

Tom walked over to me lifting the gown and felt my stomach. I struggled to relax. "Alright " Adam smiled holding my hand.

Tom looked at me. "OK?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "Jess this might feel uncomfortable "

"OK " I said.

Tom put a finger up my bottom. I felt awkward lying on the bed. "It's tender "

"OK " I replied as both men left RESUS to allow me to get dressed.

Adam took me home and walking in to the house I sat on one of the couches as Adam made me a cup of tea. I put my hand on my bump. I could feel no movement yet. Adam walks in to the kitchen where he makes the tea.

"Thank you " I said as he gives me my tea.

Adam smiled sitting down on the couch beside me. "It's alright Jessica. You fell ill "


	8. Chapter 8

In Hope?

Chapter 8

"Hiya Meg. " Tom smiled in to his phone. "Do you want to come around to my colleagues house tonight?"

"Yeah sure. " Meg replied. "I'll meet you outside the E.D at 7?"

"Great. Love you Meg. " Tom added as he seen Adam. "How's Jessica?"

"She's at home. I've told her to call me as she starts to feel unwell. "

At 7:00 a young woman climbed out of a light blue porchue and locked it. Lenny saw her and whistled. "She's fit. " He said to Tom.

"Hands off!" He laughed. "She's my girlfriend. Meg? Come over here?"

"Hiya Tom. " She replied. Meg was wearing a short blue dress with her brown hair in a bun with just a hint of make up. Tom had always said she looked better without it on. "What time are we meeting your friends?"

"Adam's due out any minute and his estranged wife is in his house"

"Estranged?" Meg repeated.

"Yeah" Tom replied. "I'm sure Adam will fill you in"

"Alright Tom?" Adam asked walking out of the E.D.

"I'm good thanks mate" Tom replied, linking arms with Meg and walking her to her car. "Shall I drive?"

"You can!" She laughed opening her handbag and tossing him her car keys. "Just don't hurt my baby!" Meg's car was her pride and joy. Her parents had got her it when she passed her driving test at 21.

Adam was in the house tidying up the living room while Jessica was getting dressed. Althrough she didn't feel like it she'd promised Adam she would make an effort with her apparance and so had gone for a light pink dress with her hair striaghtened. She looked in the mirror. Her bump looked neat and put a hand over her stomach. She was still in slight pain from last nights examination. "You OK?" Adam kissed her head.

She nodded. "Do I look alright?"

"You look great. " He replied watching her walk out of his bedroom and she walked downstairs.

Jessica switched on the hover and hovered the living room and plumped the cream pillows up. After hovering she walked in to the kitchen and got out colourful bolws from the cupboard and poured crisps in to them. She carried the bolws in to the living room and put them down on the table. She looked at her watch as there was ringing sound throughout the house. "Adam!" She said. "There here. " She walked to the door and unlocked it before opening it.

"Hiya Jessica. " Said Tom holding out a bunch of red roses. "These are for you. " He kissed her lightly on the cheeck.

"Hi Tom. " She replied. "Come in. " The couple followed Jessica through to the living room.

"This is Meg." Tom introduced her to Jessica.

"Hiya?" Meg said shyly.

"Nice to meet you " Jessica replied. "Adam will be down in a minute"

"OK" Meg nodded.

Jessica stood up. "Can I get either of you a drink?"

"Red wine please?" Meg asked.

"Sure. Tom?" Jessica asked.

"A water please Jessica?"

Jessica took the drinks back in to the living room and handed them out. "Thank you. "

Meg looked around the living room her eyes resting on a picture of Harry. "He looks a beautiful little boy. "

"Thank you. " Jessica replied as she willed herself not to cry.

"Tom says you and Adam are estranged?"

"Meg?" Tom muttered.

"We are. " Jessica replied. "Crisps?" She offered handing the bowl around. Meg took a handful and nibbled on them delicately.

Adam finally joined them in the living room and smiled at Meg. "Hi I seen you earlier outside the E.D?"

Meg stood up and shook his hand. "You did. " She smiled.

"So Meg what do you do?" Adam asked.

"I'm a Nurse. 1st year. I met Tom at Medical School. " She replied picking up her glass and taking a small sip. Tom put his jacket around her shoulders.

"I'll shut the windows" Jessica shut the windows and walked back over to the armchair and sat down taking a handful of crisps.

At midnight Meg and Tom had thanked them for having them over and Tom said he would see them at work in the morning.

"It was nice meeting them wasn't it Meg?" Asked Tom as he drove away from the pavement and to his apartment where Meg sometimes stayed the night.

"It was. They still seem in love " She replied turning on the radio and settling back in to her chair.

Tom mused Meg's comment. Where they? "Do you want to stay the night?"

"Yep. " Meg replied as Tom pulled up in to his drive and turned the engine off and pulled the keys out. Meg opened her door, slammed it shut and walked up the path shivering slightly despite having Tom's jacket around her. Tom handed her his keys and she pushed the keys in to the lock before pressing down on the handle and walking in. Taking Tom's jacket off she put on the sofa and looked around his spacious living room. There was a large picture of them covering one red wall. Meg smiled. She had persuaded Tom to decorate his apartment in bright colours, considering she stayed here quite often. She stretched out on the black sofa being 28 she enjoyed the programme.

"Want a drink Meg?" Tom asked .

"No thanks Tom. I think I'm going to put my PJ'S on " She stood up and walked out of the living room and headed upstairs to her and Tom's bedroom. It had a creamy theme to it with white rugs and a pink fluffy lampsade. She knealt under the bed and pulled out a gym bag which had her PJ'S in. She unzipped it and brushed her hair before slipping in to her white silk PJ'S and removing her make up. She walked out of the bedroom shutting the door behind her and down the stairs.

Tom was in the kitchen making two cups of tea. "You can open a packet of biscuits if you want?" He told her.

"Thanks Tom. " She smiled opening the cupboard and picking up a small plate she put the biscuits on it and sat down at the table. Tom put a cup of tea in front of her. "Thanks. " She said again bringing the white mug up to her lips and dipping a chocolate digestive in to the tea.

Adam and Jessica were unwinding with a D.V. D when Jessica put a hand to her stomach and winced slightly. "Jess?"

"The baby kicked. "

Adam smiled."Do you know what it is yet?"

She shook her head. "I don't. I like to be suprised. "

"Meg's nice isn't she?" Adam commented.

"She's lovely. " Jessica replied. "What would you like if it's a boy?"

"We'll get a baby book. " Adam decieded. "Jess were going to have to clear out Harr-"

"I know Adam. " She admitted sadly.

Tom and Meg were curled up in the living room on the sofa. The fire giving off a warm glow and the two lovebirds were listening to music.


	9. Chapter 9

In Hope? 

Chapter 9

"Adam please I don't want to clean out his room. " Said Jessica as the two headed upstairs the next morning.

"You know it needs to be done for this little one. " He replied coming to stand by the door. Jessica bit her lip as she took in the bright blue lettering spelling out Harry. "Hey?"

She turned her head to look at him. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

He took her in his arms and placed a kiss on her head and brought his thumb up to her cheeck as he wiped away the tears.

She opened the door and walked in. Harry's toys, books and clothes were scattered everywhere. Adam stood beside her as she burst in to tears again.

"Hey. " He soothed his voice wobbly himself. He wanted to take her pain away. But he couldn't. She took a photo off the wall. It was herself, Harry and Adam at the park on a glourious day. Harry was strapped in to his buggy and Jessica was smiling at the camera. "Jess?" Adam said. "Come on?"

Adam lifted the boxes he had brought in with him from the bed and put them on the floor. Jessica walked towards his wardrobe and took out his baby grows and put them in a box and sealed it.

"Shall we keep the cot up?" She asked through tears.

"We could do?" Adam replied. "Just give it a few new coats of paint?"

She nodded her head to answer him. She picked up his teddy bear and held it close to her. "We should have put this in"

"In where Jess?" Adam turned around and noticed that she was holding Harry's teddy bear.

"His c-coffin" She replied as she remembered his funeral in her mind.

"I know it's hard Jess. " Adam slid his arms around her waist. "But we have to think ahead. "

"I'll try. " She promised him.

"Good girl. " He replied kissing her head and opening the door and carrying the boxes downstairs. Jessica bent down to pick one up but Adam stopped her. "I don't want you to hurt yourself Jess. "

"I'll be careful. " She smiled picking up a box and holding on to the handrail. "Do you want them by the dor?"

"Please Jessica " He called down to her.

She walked in to the kitchen and switched the kettle on and sat down on a chair while she waited for it to boil. Adam came downstairs and she slid a cup of tea in his direction and sat down on the chair and took a few sips of her tea.

Adam put his empty mug in the sink and picked up his car keys and walked out in to the hallway. "I'll be back soon Jess. "

Instead of sitting in the house on her own Jessica decieded to go and see the E.D "Adam can you drop me off at the E.D?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Surely you don't want to go in?"

"Life goes on. " She replied quietly and sadly picking up her shoulder bag, putting it over her waist and following Adam out of the door and in to the car while he locked up.

She climbed out of the car and over the road to get in to the E.D. She walked striaght in to the staff - room and made herself a cup of tea. Zoe walked in. "Jess?"

"Hey. " She replied.

"Where's Adam?" Zoe asked walking over to her locker and putting away her handbag.

"He's gone the charity shop. We cleared out Harry's room -" She wiped her eyes. "This morning."

"He'll always be with you Jess. " Zoe replied putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"I know. " She stood up and walked out of the staff room. "Tess? could I work today pleae?"

"There's no rush to come back ." The Ward Sister replied smiling sympathetically towards the nurse.

"I want too" The nurse insisted. Now all she had to do was clear it with Adam. Who she was sure would say:

"Take it easy Jess"

She smiled at the thought as Tess handed her her scrubs back. "We kept them for you. "

"Thank you " She replied taking them off her and making her way back to the staff - room. Shutting the staff - room door behind her Jessica put on her scrubs and it felt natural to her. checking her make up in the mirror and curly hair she was good to go. She opened the door and walked over to Reception to see what 'light duties' awaited her today.

"Jessica, there's a shoulder dislocation or a boy with a pen up his nose. The choice is yours" Tom laughed holding out two files.

"I'll take the dislocation thanks Tom. " She replied making her way in to RESUS.

She spoke reassuringly to the young girl that looked about 8 or 9 and realised who it was. Her own daughter Amelia. "Amelia what happened?"

"She was riding her bike Jessica. " Her ex husband replied.

"Sean?" The word tasted bitter on her toungue. "I've always told you to make sure they are wearing their bike helmets. "

"I was watching her!" Her ex defended himself.

"Whatever?" The nurse replied. What her personal feelings were now didn't matter. She had to treat Amelia. She switched in to 'Nurse Mode' "OK Amelia. I'm just going to give you some pain relief to help you with the pain. " The nurse gloved up and reached for a syringe and measured up 5 mills of morphine.

"Daddy?" The young girl whimpered and Jessica bit back the tears as she put a band around her arm.

"Amelia it's right. " Her Dad told her as Jessica injected the painkiller and reset her shoulder which was accompanied by by the 8 year -old's painful scream.

After treating Amelia Tess had asked to have a word with her.

"Jessica my office please?"

"Sure Tess?" She replied following her to her office.

"Take a seat?" Tess offered as she sat down behind the desk and crossed her legs. "I understand Amelia was admitted?"

"She was Tess. " Jessica replied. "Sean's had them in Saudi since Harry's death. I felt it would be easier. "

"Saudi?" Tess repeated.

"Yes" Jessica replied as she yawned. This pregancy was tiring her, all she wanted to do was go home and have a bath. But she would have to sort Amelia out first.

Opening the door to RESUS Jessica found her daughter sleeping. "Mummy?"

"Hey sweetheart. Just wanted to see how you are?"

"Tired" Amelia replied.

"Want a coffee Jessica?" Sean asked.

"No thanks" He walked to the door. "Actually while you are both in RESUS. Milly do you want to go back to Saudi with your Dad or stay with me and Adam?"

"I want to go with... Daddy." The young girl replied. "Do you mind Mummy?"

"No of course not. " Jessica shook her head and tied a sling around her shoulder. She kissed her daughter's head. "Ask Lucas as well Sean?"

"You know what he'll choose Jessica " Sean raised his eyebrows at his ex wife.

"Just let me speak to him please?" She asked raising herself from the bed.

"I'll bring him around later. " Was her ex husband's reply as he walked out of RESUS and Jessica nodded sitting back on the bed. She stood up and went out to reception where she spotted Sean and Adam seizing each other up. She let out a slow breath.

"Sean let me see Amelia before you go?" She asked keeping a hand on her stomach.

"Sure" He agreed. "Can I take Amelia home?"

"I'll get her discharge forms." Jessica replied going behind reception and opening the cabinet. "Adam Amelia's discharge forms?" She added walking off to RESUS to help her young daughter.

"Mummy?"

She smiled and picked Amelia's coat up from the bed and helped her on with it. "Daddy's going to take you tonight?"

"Adam?" Tom waved a bunch of forms in his face. "Discharge forms for Jessica's patient?"

"Yes thanks Tom. " Adam took the forms off him and walked in to Resus and handed Jessica the forms along with a pen. "You OK Milly?"

"Fine. Thanks Adam." The young girl smiled at her estranged step - father. "Daddy's taking me home. "

"Good, good. " He replied.

As Sean entered RESUS. "Ready Milly?"

Jessica watched the father pick his daughter up and walk out of Resus. "Bye Mummy. See you soon!" Amelia yelled over her dad's shoulder as he carried his daughter out of the E.D.

Adam and Jessica walked out of the E.D hand in hand. "Fancy a slice of pizza?"

"Please Adam?" She replied.

Adam ordered Jessica a ham and pineapple pizza and got himself a meat feast while Jessica waited in the car. She wass asleep by the time he got back in to the car. He smiled placing a kiss on her head and starting the engine.


	10. Chapter 10

In Hope?

Chapter 10

Meg yawned and rested her head on Tom's chest as the early morning sun come through the curtains. "Tom?" She yawned.

"Yes?" He replied turning on his side and stroking her hair.

"Can we get a Chinese tonight for tea?"

"If you want?" He smiled getting out of bed and walking over to his wardrobe as Meg stretched out in bed before reaching under it and sorting through her clothes.

"Can I borrow your iron?"

He scoffed. "Meg do I look like I own a iron?"

"Tom?" She laughed getting off the bed and walking over to him.

"It's downstairs." He smiled.

Meg picked up her clothes and opened the bedroom door and took her clothes which consisted of two pairs of size 8 jeans, the blue dress she was wearing yesterday and a white shirt

"Do you want to go to town today?" Adam asked walking down the stairs the next morning with his hair wet from his shower.

She shrugged. "Alright then?" She got up off the chair and opened the fridge and took out the cartoon of fresh orange juice and poured some in to a glass and slowly sipped on it. Adam walked to the cupboard and pulled out the different cereals they had and poured a bowl and sat down at the table.

"We could look at some things for the baby and get a baby book?" Adam stood up from his chair and clasped his hands around her stomach. She smiled.

Adam unlocked the car while he waited for Jessica who was zipping up her coat. "Ready Jess?" He asked standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" She replied swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out of the house and getting in the car.

They looked around a couple of baby shops and Adam was getting excited as he picked up a pack of 3 bibs in white, blue and pink. Jessica was refusing to get excited until her next scan. "Jess what do you think?" He asked holding the bibs up.

She smiled. "Shall we get the pram?"

Adam looked at her. "Jess... I still have Harry's in the loft. "

"Oh?" She replied quietly. "OK?"

He felt he owed her futher explation. "I was looking for something in the loft and found it. "

"It's alright. " She replied.

They walked to the till and paid for their bibs . Adam picked up a white blanket. "Shall we?"

Jessica nooded and put it on the till along with the bibs and opened her handbag and got her purse out.

Adam handed over his credit card and put his pin in the machine.

"Meg?" Tom called coming in to the living room with his phone in his hand. "Shall I order the Chinese?"

She looked at him. "Yeah please?" She picked up the leaflet and decided on what she wanted to eat. She put it down. "I'll have the Buddha's Delight Tom. " He nodded. "What do you want?"

"I'll have the sweet and sour pork. " Said Tom as sat on the arm of the sofa as he made the call. "It'll be about 20 minutes Meg?"

"OK. " She nodded getting off the sofa and walking in to the kitchen. "I'll get the plates out?" She opened the cupboard and got out plates and put them on the table along with the knives and forks.

The bell rang and Tom walked out of the living room, grabbing his wallet on the way. He opened the door and the delivery man handed him the Chinese dishes. "That'll be £16:00 please?"

Tom dug in to his wallet and pulled out a twenty pound note and shut the door carrying the warm dishes in to the kitchen and putting them on the table. They sat down to eat their meals. Meg loved Chinese food.

Adam and Jessica strolled through the car park hand in hand and carrying bags. Adam reached in to the back pocketb of his jeans and pressed the unlock button on his car keys and opened the boot and took the shopping bags off Jessica and placed them in the boot. Jessica opened the passenger side and slid in and put her belt on.

As her and Adam stopped at a red light Jessica heard her phone vibrate. She reached for her shoulder bag and unzipped it, looking for her phone. She went iin to her inbox and read the message.

**Time: 18:45**

**Sender:Meg**

**To: Jessica**

**Hi Jess. :)**

**How are you?**

**I enjoyed meeting you the other night. Maybe we could go out soon?**

**Meg. :) **

Jessica smiled as she read the text - her and Meg had fast become friends.

She selected a new text and began to type.

**Time: 18: 55**

**Sender: Jessica**

**To: Meg. **

**Sure Meg. I'd love to.**

**See you soon. **

**Jessica. :)**

She put her phone back in her handbag. "It was Meg. She wondered if I wanted to go out soon?"

Adam pulled in to the drive and took the keys out of the engine and got out of the car.

Tom cleared the dishes while Meg binned the cartoons. She walked in to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Tom walked in. "Are you working tomorrow?" She asked.

Tom shook his head. "No. I'm off. "

Meg smiled. "Do you want to come and see my parents with me?"

"Sure. " Tom replied.

Meg smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheeck as she checked her watch. She stood up and walked out of the living room and in to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. "Tom?" She said walking back in to the room a glass of water in her hand. "I'm going to bed. "

"Alright Meg. I'll be up in a minute. "

Meg smiled and walked out of the room heading upstairs

Adam walked in to the living room and put his hands lightly on Jessica's stomach. "I thought I'd binned everything?"

"Jess..." Adam sighed as he sat down next to her.

"No Adam. " She replied. "I told you I wanted everyting gone"

"It's just a pram Jessica. You know we are going to need one. "

She nodded her head.

Meg had took off her make up and pulled on her PJ's. She lay on the bed flicking through NOW magazine while she waited fot Tom to come up.

"Hey. " He smiled putting a cup of hot chocolate down on the bedside table for her.

She looked up from her magazine. "Thanks Tom. " And she picked up the white china mug and took a sip. She liked nothing more than a warm drink before bed.


	11. Chapter 11

In Hope? 

Chapter 11

Jessica's P.O.V 

i walked in to work the next morning. Tess was the first to greet me.

"Ah Jessica. Welcome back. Light duties. Just to help you settle in?"

"Sure" I smiled as I headed in to the staff room and put on my scrubs. Jay shown me to my new locker and I nodded remembering the last time I was in here. I felt strange being back here but I guessed life went on.

My first day back went fast and soon I was making my way out of the doors. Zoe saw me and a smile appeared on her face. "How?... your?... back?... what?"...

I smiled back. "It's still early days Zo"

"Hope your able to stay " She replied. And I smiled Truth was I wanted too...

"Ready to go?" Adam asked and I nodded and we walked out of the E.D. "So Jess how did your first day go?"

"It was OK " I shrugged as we arrived at his house.

I took my shoes off by the front door and put them down as I walked down the hallway looking at pictures of me and Adam. "Cup of tea?" I asked switching the kettle on.

"Alright " Adam smiled entering the kitchen.

I moved around the kitchen getting mugs and milk out of the fridge and I made the tea. I put a hand on my stomach and smiled slightly, I was shocked finding out that I was pregnant again I was sad in some ways but happy in other ways. I sat down opposite Adam who put his mug down on the table. I yawned.

"Sorry " I said quietly.

He smiled back at me. "That's alright "

I got up off my seat and walked to the draw to get a spoon to stir my tea. My fingers gripped Harry's little spoon. "Jess?"

I put the spoon down and turned to face him. "He's fading Adam " I stated. All I heard now when I closed my eyes was my baby crying and I couldn't save him. Tears were pouring down my cheeks as I heard Adam get out off his chair.

"Jess. It's alright " He tried to wrap his arms around me but after fighting him off me I eventually fall in to his embrace.

"Was he in any pain?" I stuttered leaning across the table for my mug of tea.

Adam shook his head, he'd told me after the funeral that he'd been with him when he died and I was able to draw a small bit of comfort from this.

"I'm sorry " I mumbled in to his shoulder.

"What for?" He asked pulling me away from him but still keeping his hands on my waist.

"For leaving you. I'm selfish Adam "

"No " He insisted. "Jess you are not selfish you just needed time "

He went back to stroking my hair again and I took a long soothing sip of my tea. Adam Trueman knew how to make everything better in my life. Hopefully this could be the start of my new life with him.

* * *

Next Chapter: Tom meets his girlfriend's parents.


	12. Chapter 12

In Hope?

Chapter 12

"Who's fantastic idea was this?" Zoe said sarcastically as she read from the leaflet that was pinned on the notice board in the staff room.

_Team Building_

_13-18 of June_

_Côme and see me in my office for further détails_

_Mr Jordan_

"Ha " Zoe scoffed. You wouldn't catch her going team building._  
_

Jessica entered the staff room and smiled at Zoe. "Have you seen this?" Zoe asked

"No what?" Jessica replied walking over to the notice board. "It'll be fun Zoe "

"No it won't " Zoe muttered.

"It's team building Doctor Hanna " Nick smirked entéring the staff room. "So that means you are going. Coach départs here at 9:30 tomorrow morning and when you get there you will be put in to teams."

Zoe sighed and rolled her eyes. "And are you going Mr Clincal Lead?" She sarcastically replied.

"Me no I have things to do. Enjoy your trip " Nick shut the staff room door leaving Zoe seething. She didn't do team building. She saved lives.

"So who do you think will go?" Jessica asked.

"OK Abby " Doctor Trueman looked up at the sound of the soothing voice. It was Jessica. Staff nurse Harrison. He smiled.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked as she walked over to him.

"I'm here to help " She smiled in reply

"in that case can I have a blood test and a urine sample?"

"Sure " The nurse replied walking out of resuscitation and getting the pot that Abby needed to do the sample in. She walked back in to resuscitation and walked over to the bed. She helped Abby in to a wheelchair that Zoe had got and took her to the toilets. She wheeled Abby back in to resuscitation and sent the sample off and waited for the results to come back.

"Adam" The nurse said. "Abby's results are back "

"Right " He replied.

"What you thinking?" Jessica asked.

"I'm thinking nurse Harrison that she's pregnant " The doctor replied.

Jessica nodded and walked over to the bed. "Abby?" She said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What!" The teenager snapped rudely pushing her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Your pregnant " The nurse said.

"What" Abby replied in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Sure" The nurse replied standing up. "I'll go and order her a scan Adam "

"Alright thank you nurse Harrison "

Jessica walked back in to resuscitation with details of Abby's ultrasound scan written on a peice of card.

_Time: 2:00_

_Date: 14/6/12_

Abby scrunched the card up and threw it on the floor. The nurse sighed.

"I'll come with you " She offered.

Abby looked at her. "Would you?"

Jessica smiled. "Of course "

Jessica helped Abby off the bed and in to the wheelchair pushing her out of resuscitation and in to the lifts.

"Abby Jones?"

Jessica stood up and wheeled Abby into the ultrasound room leaving the wheelchair just outside the room. Abby sat on the bed.

"This will just feel cold " The sonographer explained putting gel on Abby's stomach.

"How long am I gonna?" Abby asked curiously.

Christina looked at the monitor. "3 months "

"Snap " Jessica smiled.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Abby continued as she wiped the gel off her stomach with tissues.

"You will be able to find out at your next scan which I will organise today before you leave "

"Does labour hurt?" Abby asked.

Jessica wheeled Abby out of the room and back in to resuscitation. "Jay would you get Abby a glass of water please?" She asked as she passed.

Jay nodded and walked in to the staff room and got a glass filling it with water and walked back in to resuscitation.

"Here Jess "

"Thanks Jay " She smiled helping Abby with the glass.

Abby Jones had been discharged when her older brother Liam had come to collect her and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders guiding her from resuscitation.

It was only when Jessica's shift had come to an end that she realised she had the details of Abby's next ultrasound appointment in her pocket. She felt in it and her fingers brushed against it. She ran outside. "Abby " She called hoping she wasn't late. She pressed the paper in to the teenagers hand.

Abby smiled. "Thank you Nurse "

Jessica returned the smile. "It's fine Abby " And she walked back in to the warmth of the E.D and waited for Adam.


	13. Chapter 13

In Hope?

Chapter 13

The coach was outside the E.D and colleagues were getting on it. They were all getting excited about their trip. Tom was putting everybodys things in the back of the coach when he saw Adam and Jessica. "Come on guys. " He smiled. "Everybody's waiting. "

"Sorry Tom. " Jessica apologised as she climbed on to the coach and sat next to Zoe while Adam and Tom sat together and the paramedics sat together.

Zoe shared her sweets around with everyone. "What are you a big kid?" Laughed Tom taking a handful of Wine Gums.

"Yeah?" Zoe replied, "And you call me the big kid?"

The coach arrived at an empty field with cows and sheeps and everyone got out eager to stretch their legs after the 3 hour drive. Jessica wrapped her arms around Adam's neck as he lifted her out. A man was waiting to introduce himself to them all. He gathered them in to a circle.

"Hello I'm Loui and I will be your team building instructor for the next couple of days. "Loui wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "Now I will split you in to teams A and B. " Loui looked at his clipboard "In team A there will be:

Adam

Zoe

Ruth

Jeff

Team B will be

Jessica

Tom

Polly

Dixie.

"Now if you would all like to go and put your tents up and I'll see you all here bright and early tomorrow!"

"How early?" Zoe sarcastically put in. "I need my beauty sleep you know?"

"She's ugly enough already!" Tom and Adam shouted together and then high fived one another.

They had to put their own tents up and tonight was a chill out night while tomorrow the activties began. Jessica, Polly and Dixie were gossioping and talked turned to her baby.

"What do you want Jess?" Asked Polly who was leaning on loads of colourful cushions.

"I don't mind. " Jessica yawned. "As long as the baby is healthy."

Polly handed her some cushions and she put over her stomach. Dixie picked up one of the leaflets the girls had been given and reeled off some of the activties they would be doing.

_Water Rafting - Wear waterproofs you will get wet. _

_Mountain Climbing - Very high height. _

_Nature Trail - See if you can see the different animals. _

Jessica grabbed her PJ'S and put them on and set up her pink sleeping bag.

At ten the girls settled down to sleep as they had to be up early the next day for their activities.


	14. Chapter 14

In Hope?

Chapter 14

Meg walked Lulu on the beach early the next morning and threw a small ball for the dog. "Go catch girl " She chanted watching the excited dog run ahead of her and come bouncing back with the ball in her mouth. Meg bent down and patted her. "Come on girl let's go home " She said putting the pink lead on Lulu.

Meg walked off the beach with her dog and once at home poured her a bowl of dog food and water.

Jessica shivered as she got dressed and unzipped the tent breathing in the crisp fresh air and looking at the bright blue skies. She handed Dixie a cup of tea who accepted it. "Bilmey my hands are freezing!" She exclaimed rubbing them together.

"Where's Polly?" Jessica asked.

"Still asleep " Dixie replied."Sleep well?"

"Fine" She nodded.

"Come on Poll " Dixie unzipped the tent and walked in.

The four women zipped up the tent and walked to the field where they met their colleagues. "Good morning all!" Boomed Loui's voice in the field where they had all gathered. "Ready for your first activity?"

"Yeah!" Dixie shouted

"I can now tell you that your first activity is... White Water rafting. "

Everyone, accept Jessica cheered.

"Jessica?" Adam walked over to her.

She looked up at him a weak smile on her face. "I'm fine "

"If your sure Jessica " Adam replied as Tom shouted over to him.

"Come on mate "

Loui had laid out a collection of wetsuits and life jackets. "The bus will be here soon. I suggest you go back to your tents and get ready"

The group nodded and went back to their tents.

Jessica got changed into a pink and black wetsuit and put her hair up. She wasn't looking to getting wet, far from it, but she wasn't going to let her colleagues down. She just hoped tomorrow's activities would be easier.

The bus arrived and they all got on excited about their activity. Zoe and Jessica sat together. And Dixie and Polly and the men. Adam sitting next to Tom noticed Jessica was quiet.

"Everything alright Jessica?"

"Sure"

But Adam knowing Jessica very well by now know something was up. "Jess you can talk to me you know "

Jessica smiled and whispered. "I know

The white water rafts were in the water when they got off the bus and Loui was there to talk them through it. "Partner up!"

Tom and Adam went together along with Jessica and Polly. And Dixie, Jeff and Zoe went in the second raft. Adam's raft went first and it floated calmly across the water. Until it come to a steep drop.

"Jess it's alright " Adam said worried for her that the drop they were about to take would remind her of when they crashed.

"I know " She replied as the raft fell from the drop and continued to float calmly until it come to the end and everyone got out. Then it was group B's turn

The group were cold and decided to go and get coffees to warm themselves up.

"There you go " smiled Tom giving everyone a coffee and seeing the bus pull up everyone got on so it could drive back to the field.

Tom was walking back to his tent when he felt his phone go off. He reached in to his pocket and smiled when he saw 'Meg' across the display screen.

**Sender: Meg**

**To: Tom**

**Time: 20:12**

**What have you done today? Hope you've had fun.**

**Love you Meg.**

**Xx**

Tom sat on on bis sleeping bag as he text Meg back.

**Sender: Tom**

**To: Meg**

**Time:: 20:45**

**Hey babe**

**I had an amazing time. I went white water rafting**

**Love you to.**

"Where you off?" Tom asked his friend.

"To see Jess " The doctor replied unzipping the tent. He walked across the field looking at the cows and horses a few fields over and stopped outside the girls tent. He unzipped the zip.

"Adam" She said quickly

He smiled to himself and waited for Jessica to come out.

"Alright Jess?"

"Sure "

Adam kissed Jessica lightly on the check before walking back to his own tent.

After Adam had gone Jessica stayed outside for a bit longer looking up at the darkened sky with stars glittering in it. One star stood out for her and that was the star shining brightly in the middle. "Harry "She thought to herself with a smile before walking back in to the tent.


	15. Chapter 15

In Hope?

Chapter 15

The sun was shining and it was almost the end of the activities. Truth be told Jessica couldn't wait to get back to the E.D.

Polly picked up a leaflet and smiled brightly as she read it, as Polly enjoyed the fresh air she was glad it was the nature walk. The three walked out of the tent and met on the field again.

They all walked out of the field and walked to where they were doing the nature walk. Polly bounded up to Jeff and started talking to him as they were given instructions about the nature walk. They were to split in to teams of three and find the animals listed on their leaflets.

Adam and Jessica were walking together but were not talking and everyone around them could see how much the couple still loved each other they just needed help to see it and Polly was going to give them that help. Jeff looked at her.

Polly's eyes sparkled. "Oh I have an idea " And she whispered in Jeff's ear

"Hurry up princess " Jeff called to the front thinking it was Jessica, but it was in fact Adam.

"Who are you calling princess Jeffery?" Adam shot back.

"Oh sorry Adam I though it was Jessica at the front "

Adam joked. "I have my princess right here"

Jessica blushed.

"Who said I was talking about you Jessica Harrison?"

They had come to rocks which Jessica had began to climb as she separated herself from the rest of her team.

"Ow!" Jessica screamed in pain. "My ankle"

"What was that?" Tom asked Adam hearing a scream but not knowing where it had come from.

Adam shrugged his shoulders clueless as him and Tom set off to try and find out what was the source of the screaming

Jessica was in pain and crying. She needed help. "Help " She pleaded weakly. But there was no one around for all she knew miles.

"Any luck?" Asked Tom, sighing as Adam shook his head.

"Help " A small voice pleaded. Adam and Tom looked at each other and started to go in the direction that the voice was calling.

"Stick together " Tom told Adam as they climbed some rocks in the hope of finding something.

"Adam over here " Tom said. They looked at each other and then at the woman. It was Jessica. Their colleague. "Can you stand?".Tom asked. She tried but fell back down.

"Whoa" Adam said as he picked her up instead and made his way down the rocks with her in his arms. He sat her down on a bench and examined the leg. It was out of its socket. "Alright Jess. " Adam said knowing he was hurting her.

Polly had told them they were finished and were going back to the field to get their things and go back to Holby.

It was late when after saying goodbye to the group that Adam carried Jessica to their car that was in the hospital's car park and drove them home.

Adam turned the engine off and took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door before walking around to Jessica's side and helping her. He opened the front door and carried Jessica inside the house.

Putting her down on the sofa Adam walked in to the kitchen and made her a cup of tea and took it in to her.

"Thanks Adam "She replied taking the cup off him.

After she had finished her tea Adam carried Jessica upstairs so not to risk further injury and lay her on the bed. She was enjoying being looked after by Adam who was sorting out her pillows and asking her if she had everything she needed.

"I'm fine " She replied.

"Alright " Adam said sitting down on the bed next to her.


	16. Chapter 16

In Hope?

Chapter 16

"Laura Brown please?" Jessica asked looking at the seats of patients. "Laura Brown please?" She called again as she looked up from the file she held in her hands. She was getting annoyed now. Zoe had asked her to deal with this patient as Adam had told her he didn't want her in RESUS for the time been. "Laura Brown?"

An 18 year old with blonde hair and torn jeans walked over to the nurse and she smiled. "Follow me?" She opened the curtain and shut it behind them. Laura sat down on the bed. "So Laura what seems to be the problem?"

Laura crossed and uncrossed her legs. "Laura?" She said joining her patient on the bed. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. "

"I'm pregnant..." Laura wispered.

"I'll organise you a scan" She replied. "How many months are you?"

"I don't know." Laura replied.

Jessica smiled at her patient and went up to ultrasound to organise a scan for her. She handed Laura the slip of paper with the time and date on and then discharged her. "Is there anyone coming to collect you?"

Laura slipped on her jacket. "I'll get the bus thanks. "

Jessica nodded. "Ok. "

She walked over to reception to get her next patient file and pleaded with Jay to get her a coffee. "Jay please?"

"No get your own coffee. "

Adam walked over to reception and could hear her getting no sympathy from her colleagues. He put his arm around her. "I'll be you a coffee. Holby's finest!"

Jessica smiled. "Thanks Adam"

Zoe smiled to herself as she watched Adam and Jessica collect their coffees and go out in to the garden. She was going to find out what was going on between them.

Jessica was making beds up in cubicles when Zoe grabbed her. "What's going on with you and Trueman?" She asked.

Nothing. " Jessica laughed. "We are just friends. "

"Just friends caught laughing and with his arm around her?" Zoe probed raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Just friends" She smiled placing the pillows done on the bed and moving on to the next cubicle.

She completed her jobs and Tom joined Zoe outside the staff room as they both looked in one them. "How was your day?" Adam asked.

"It was fine. " She replied opening her locker and getting out her handbag and coat. "Yours?"

"Fine. A broken leg on a female. She's gone up to threatre to be oparated on. "

They smiled at each other shyly and they walked oout of the staff room together.

Zoe nudged Tom. "Hey guys . Fancy coming for a drink?"

"Sure?" Jessica smiled linking arms with Zoe as they walked out of the ED and all got in to Zoels mini.

"I'll get these drinks in what do you want?" Tom said getting out his wallet. He nodded and walked up to the bar. "I'll have 2 largers, white wine and an orange juice please?"

Tom paid the bartender and carried the drinks over to the oval table on a tray.

"Thanks Tom. " Smiled Jessica as she sipped at her orange juice.

Zoe and Jessica chatted while both her and Tom went outside for a cigarette. Zoe handed Tom her lighter and he lit his cigarette.

"Another drink Jess?" Adam asked as a bartender cleared away their empty glasses.

She nodded her head and smiled at him. Tom and Zoe walked back in to the pub and smiled at each other. "Shall we slip back out?" Tom asked opening the door.

Zoe agreed. "Yeah. " And they walked back out deciding to say goodnight and go home. Zoe would text Jessica to see if she was alright in he morning and waited for the taxi that she was sharing with Tom to take them both home.


	17. Chapter 17

In Hope?

Chapter 17

Tom dumped his rucksack down as he opened the door to his apartment. The dog barked and ran towards him. "Hey Lulu. "

"Tom!" Meg shouted throwing her arms around him happily and kissing him. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah" He replied "I'll tell you about it in a bit. "

"OK." Meg replied as she put the lead on Lulu. "I'm taking her for a walk. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks I'm going for a shower"

Meg nodded and opened the door leading the dog out of the gate and down the road.

Meg enjoyed listening to the waves crash against the rocks and let Lulu off her lead for some exercise. She walked along the beach laughing as Lulu ran in to the water. Meg clipped her lead back on to her. "Come on girl ."

Tom was ready for work when Meg got back from her walk with Lulu. He put his ipod in and selected a song. He walked in to the kitchen and hugged Meg who was busy doing Lulu some food and water. "I'm off I'll see you later. "

She walked to the door with him. "Bye Tom. "

Tom walked to work with Jay and saw that Adam and Jessica were standing close to each other.

"What time's your scan?" Asked the doctor as he pretended to be talking about a patient. Jay and Tom looked over at them. "The bloods Nurse Harrison?"

"Been sent up to the lab and Vanessa has started fitting. " The nurse replied looking through the glass of RESUS and running in to help stablize the teenager. "Lie her flat"

"She's stable" Jessica smiled looking at the moniters. She walked out of RESUS and headed towards Maternity.

She booked herself in, sat down on one of the hard chairs and flicked through a magazine. "Jessica Harrison please?"

She put the magazine down and stood up following the assistant in to the all too familliar room to her. The bed, the machine the cold gel. Her baby. Christina smiled at her. "Would you like to lie on the bed Jessica?"

She nooded and lay on the bed getting herself comfortable.

An out of breath Adam who had ran the stairs arrived at Maternity. "Jessica Harrison?"

The asssaint looked up at the doctor who Adam noticed from her name badge was called never usually seen Doctor Trueman in Maternity. She tucked her light brown hair behind her ears. "She's in ultrasound. "

Adam nooded and walked towards the door. The sonographer turned as someone kocked on the door. She got up and walked to the door. "Can I help you?"

"My colleague's in there. The baby she's carrying is mine ."

Christina smiled. "Come in then."

Adam thanked her, walked in and took her hand. She smiled. She guessed there was first time for everything.

"If you can roll your top up?" She asked holding the doppler in her hands.

Jessica rolled her top up and winced. "What's wrong?" Adam asked tightening his grip on her hand.

She smiled at him. "It's cold."

He laughed and took her hand again.

"Everything looks ok. Jessica I'll book you in for your next scan to see how the little one is doing. "

She pulled her top and got off the bed. Adam's pager bleeped. "Jess I'll see you at home. " He got his wallet out and handed her some money. "Get a taxi home and I'll cook us something when I come in."

"You'll burn it" She laughed as she pressed the button for the lift. "Hey Tom."

"How did your scan go?" He replied as the doors closed on them.

"Fine" She smiled walking out of the lift. "See you Tom."

"Bye Jess"

She waited outside for her taxi to come. An hour. Half an hour. It still hadn't came. She sighed. Tom was on his break. "What's up?"

"Taxi hasn't came"

He smiled pulling out his car keys. "How about I give you a lift?"

"Thanks Tom" She replied walking towards his car.

Jessica lay the table and put fresh flowers out. She was cooking a meal for Adam to thank him for taking her in when she had no where else to go.

She stirred the pasta and chucked garliac bread in to the oven. She tossed the salad. She put his meal down on the table.

9:30

10:00

11:00

12:am

1:am

Jessica ran to the door and there was Adam. "Where've you been?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I had to work late. I'm sorry. "

She moved aside to let him in. "Well I'm off to bed."

Adam sighed walking in to the kitchen and seeing the meal on the table. He walked upstairs and knocked on the door. "Jessica?"

She put on her dressing gown and opened the door.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise. "

She shut the door on him. She was tired. Sitting back down on the bed she picked up a photo of her, Amelia and Lucas and wondered what her children were doing now. She was sure she had made the right decison in letting them go to Saudi again. She had contact with them this time.

Adam sat against the door deciding to make it up to Jessica. They could go public with their realationship. Only if she wanted. She let her fingers trace her bump. She couldn't wait to meet her little boy or girl. She was excited but scared as well. What if she couldn't bond with it? She pushed all thoughts to the back of her mind as her eyes slowly closed and she allowed the darkness to take over her.


	18. Chapter 18

In Hope?

Chapter 18

The rain fascinated the pregnant Jessica as she watched the rain drop off the window and sipped at her hot chocolate that Adam had made her. Her strolled in to the living room and sat beside her. "Fancy watching a movie tonight?"

"Sure " She replied.

"Alright " He replied as he walked towards the D.V.D.S that they kept beside their T.V in case the kids come to visit their mum. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't mind " Jessica responded as she curled her legs under her petite body. She enjoyed sitting like this it relaxed her. Adam put on a D.V.D and Jessica walked in to the kitchen and got some popcorn. She walked back in to the living room. And put the bowl of popcorn down. Adam walked in to the living room, picked up the remote and started the film and the credits started.

"Popcorn nice?" Questioned Adam smiling at her as she lay beside her.

She leaned up a bit. "It's a bit salty. But he or she seems to like it. "

She had her scan tomorrow and Adam had promised to be there this time then she was going to meet Zoe for a coffee and then do some shopping. She didn't think she would need maternity clothes after little Harry but she guessed fate had intervened and brought her and Adam back together. Truth was she had missed him. And she hoped he had missed her as well. "Adam?" She whispered breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Yes Jess?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Everyday Jess. I hoped you would come back. But as the weeks went by I realised you weren't coming back until I seen you lying on a hospital bed "

"I'm sorry " She whispered her voice filled with regret and pain as she thought about the past. It must have been hard for Adam to dive under the ice water for her and then little Harry.

"Hey. "

"Thank you " She replied.

Adam hugged her as she yawned and he suggested she go to bed.

Nodding her head Jessica got up off the couch and walked out of the living room. She walked up the stairs and walked in to the bedroom and pulled on her pj's. She stood up and left the bedroom.

Moving in to the kitchen she filled the kettle with water and waited for it to boil. She picked up the mugs and took them in to the living room and placed them on the coffee table.

"Hey" Adam smiled.

"Hey" Jessica replied sitting down next to him. The lights flickered and the house was in darkness and Adam could feel Jessica shaking. He wrapped a blanket around her and got off the couch to look for candles to light the darkened house.

She had been scared of thunderstorms and darkness ever since she was 15. She had been with Sean when the lights had gone out in the house and he had left her. "Adam " Jessica whispered.

"Hey "

"I'm scared "

"It'll be alright Jess " He replied pulling her in closer to him stroking her hair as the thunder crashed against the large window outside. "Right " He said seeing the candle wouldn't light. "I'll go and see if Tom has some."

"OK. " Jessica replied hearing the door open and close. Adam walked around to Tom's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hey mate. What's up?" Tom asked.

"The electrics have gone in the house. Would it be alright if I borrowed some?"

"Sure" Said Tom as Adam followed him in to the apartment and in to the kitchen where Meg was standing in a towel after her shower.

"Hi Meg " Adam smiled.

Meg smiled back.

Thanking Tom Adam walked out of the kitchen and walked to his house. Jessica was in the kitchen when Adam got in. "Jess?" Adam said.

"Hey" She smiled pouring herself a glass of water and drinking it. Jessica walked out of the front door to get some air and wrapped her coat around her. She smiled at Ruth and Jay who were walking home hand in hand. "Where you going?" She asked.

"Home. Jay's cooking " Ruth beamed up at the man she had previously been so frosty with when he first started the E.D but Jay Faldren had soon melted Ruth's stone cold heart.

Jessica nodded and said goodnight to her colleagues as she walked back inside the house.


	19. Chapter 19

In Hope?

Chapter 19

This chapter is kind of pointless but I couldn't resist putting it in... It's Adam's and Jessica's P.O.V's as Adam tries to save both Jessica and little Harry from from dying...

* * *

Jessica

I remember the moment my body hit the water. I felt calm and peaceful. My husband Adam had left me to fend for myself and Harry but I wasn't sure if I could, my body felt weak. I was sure my organs were shutting down but I had my baby I was refusing to give up. "Harry " I whispered as I held him in my arms trying to warm him. I went to the doors and banged on them desperately letting my baby son slip through my arms as the doors opened..

It was all my fault. I didn't deserve to live.

* * *

Adam

It was really dark and I surfaced alone. My first thoughts were about my wife and baby. Where were they? I heard Jeff calling me as I dived back under for Jessica.

She was like a doll lying there in in her white gown, her arms stretched wide. In her unconscious state she fought as I put my arms around her, trying to look for Harry. I swam with her to the surface and lifted her on to the ice.. "Harry " I gasped as I left my colleague's treating my wife.

He looked like he was sleeping. My little boy barely had a pulse. "It's alright, he's a fighter " I told myself. "Dixie!" I shouted.

She picked Harry up out of my arms and we were rushed to hospital.

Everyone knew Jessica but I told them the relevent information, anyway.

"This is Jessica Harrison, 37, submereged in icy water. GSC 8 and BP 60 / 90 " I revealed pushing the trolley along. I was stopped outside RESUS being told I couldn't treat them.

The trolley was took away from me and I was left helpless.

"Time of death..." The words echoed throughout the hospital. My son was dead.

* * *

I cried watching 'A Day In A life' It was really sad :(


	20. Chapter 20

In Hope?

Chapter 2O

Tom Kent was leaning against the wall outside the E. D enjoying the fresh air before he shtarted his shift.

Dixie and Jeff had brought in a teenager. "This is Abby Jones 15 and she's gone in to labour "

The mention of the teenagers name made the staff nurse look up from the patient notes she was writing. She closed the file and walked over to Tom who asked her a question as she walked alongside the bed.

"You know her?"

Jessica nodded. "Yes. I treated her the other week. "

Tom nodded as the trolley was wheeled in to resuscitation and the doctor and nurse helped get Abby across on the bed.

"Awww!" The teenager screamed as another contraction went through her. "It bloody hurts!"

"I know " The nurse replied looking at Tom and injecting morphine in to Abby's drip. She walked out of resuscitation and wrote up Abby's notes.

"Jessica " Adam smiled entering resuscitation. "Ready for your scan?" He asked.

"Sure " The nurse replied. Now at 5 months the nurse was defintely showing and she was getting tired quicker. Adam held the door open for her. "Thanks " She replied as they walked to the lifts. Adam and Jessica sat in the waiting room of the maternity ward and Adam booked her in. He sat down and took her hand.

"Jessica Harrison?".The sonographer asked coming out of the room holding her notes. Adam and Jessica stood up and followed the sonographer in to the room and Jessica lay on the bed.

"This will just be a little cold " Said Christina putting the cold gel on Jessica's stomach.

"Sure " Jessica replied watching as she moved the probe around on the soon to be mum's stomach to try and find a heartbeat. Jessica looked at Adam who squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright.

"And there it is " The sonographer smiled turning the monitor to face the parents.

"Thank you " Jessica smiled as the sonographer handed her some tissues to wipe the sticky gel off her stomach. They left the room and walked down the corridor.

They walked down in to the E.D and walked over to reception where their colleagues were standing. Tess smiled at them.

Jessica hung back a bit nervous as Adam walked over to reception. He turned back around. "Jess it's alright " He said quietly trying to make her feel less nervous than she did. He held out his hand to her and smiled as she slowly took it. They walked over to reception and Adam asked for everyone's attention.

Everyone turned around wondering what Adam wanted.

"Well?" Tom asked.

Adam looked at Jessica and she looked back at him.

"Alright. " Adam addressed their colleagues. "As you all know Jess has been staying with me for a while and we are back together."

Everyone cheered as they knew how much this couple meant to each other and colleagues started congratulating them.

"Jessica that's fantastic. " Zoe grinned hugging her friend.

"Thanks Zo " She replied.

Tess and Charlie said in unison. "We always knew you two would get back together "

"Congratulations man " Tom clapped Adam on the back and kissed Jessica on the cheek.

"Ace" Shouted Jay as he stated the obvious. "Jess your having a baby "

"Sure " Jessica said quietly as she did not want the E.D to know yet.

A young man entered the E.D and Jessica recognised him as Abby's older brother Liam. He had dyed his hair and Tom walked over to him.

"Can I help?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. I'm here to see Abby "

"She's in RESUSCITATION "

Liam nodded and headed to resuscitation where his 15 year old sister was sitting in a chair holding her baby. Tom walked in and looked Abby over.

Tom smiled and left resuscitation and he bumped in to Zoe.

"We should go out to celebrate " Zoe announced to the E.D as her shift come to an end. "Nick will buy the first around of drinks " She added as he raised his eyebrows at her. Zoe smiled as she walked outside. She stood with Linda and Lenny. Tom and Meg. Ruth and Jay. And of course Adam and Jessica.

They arrived at the pub and Nick brought the drinks as everyone started talking. Zoe tapped her glass which meant she wanted to say something and she started the speeches.

"I have known Adam and Jessica for years and I know how much they love each other. "

Adam added one of his own. "Jessica is the love of my life "

Jessica said nothing just hugged Adam as she feared she would give in to the tears.

"Thank you everyone " Jessica smiled as she stood up and picked up her handbag and coat and walked outside with Adam and Tom and Meg who they as both men had been drinking were sharing a taxi with.

"Bye " Meg waved as she stepped out of the taxi and unlocked the apartment.

Adam unlocked the front door and the couple went inside the house and as it was late they went straight to bed. "Alright?" Adam asked pulling the covers on the double bed back.

"I can't " wailed Jessica.

He took her hand stroking it. "Why not?"

"Adam " She whispered.

"Hey. Jessica it's alright "

* * *

Just another reminder: The O.C used in this story isn't mine. Meg is Mrs. Coleman's O.C. She is kindly letting me use her. :)


	21. Chapter 21

In Hope?

Chapter 21

"This is John Harrison. 92. Head injury. G.S.C at 8 and two fractured ribs. " Spoke Dixie pushing the trolley in to RESUS. "Right on 3, ladies and gents. Lift and over. "

Jessica was left looking outside of RESUS as colleagues treated her father, connecting him to different machines. Zoe checked his airways as Adam talked on the phone trying to get John a slot for a C.T scan.

Zoe looked at her watch.

"Adam he's been down for 20 minutes, I think we should call it. "

Adam relcuantly stepped down and looked at the clock, announcing the patients death. "Time of death: 11:32" He walked out of RESUS, ripping his gloves off and walked in to the staff room where the nurse was.

"Hi" She smiled although the look on his face told her it wasn't good news.

"My office " With that he strolled off.

She walked down the corridor to his office and raised her handknocked ing. "Come in!" Adam shouted.

Jessica walked in to the familiar office "You wanted to see me?" She asked quietly.

"Ah yes staff nurse Harrison. Take a seat. "

She say down and waited for him to start talking.

"Alright. " He looked at her. "I needed a nurse in there, I expected you."

Jessica nooded a tear slipping down her cheeck.

Adam looked at her waiting for her answer.

"He was my dad Adam!" She screamed back.

"Jessica..." The doctors words trailed off as the staff nurse stood up and walked out of the office shutting the door behind her and walking in yo the lift.

She sat in RESUS holding her dads hand. She ran her fingers through his thinning hair and sobbed. He would never meet his grandchild. Charlie walked in and stood beside her as he started disconnecting machines.

"Take as long as you need " He told her with a kind smile.

"Thanks Charlie " She replied. "Ok" She added standing up and telling him she loved him she pulled the white sheet over his head.

Adam looked at her. "Jess I'm sorry "

"It's fine " She replied looking at the floor and walking in to the staff room to collect her things from her locker. Zipping up her jacket she picked up her handbag and walked out of the staff room, went down the corridor and walked out of the hospital waiting by Adam's car.

Adam opened the front door and Jessica still couldn't look at him as the the two sat down for dinner. She hadn't touched hers and walked out of the kitchen sitting on the stairs.

Phone - Call

"Hello?"

"Zoe it's Jessica. "

"Hey Jess."

"You got a minute?" She asked wanting her friends help.

"Yeah" Zoe replied wondering what her friend wanted.

She made a decision, thanked Zoe and closed her phone. Getting up off the stairs she sighed and walked in to the kitchen.

"Adam..." She whispered.

He turned from cleaning the dishes. "What's up?"

She took a deep breath, aware she could break his heart

"Adam I'm leaving. "


	22. Chapter 22

In Hope?

Chapter 22

After her revelation about leaving him Jessica pushed her chair back and stood looking down at the floor.

Adam had said nothing. Should he make her stay? Let her go? And come back when she's ready?

"Do you want a hand?" He asked walking inside their bedroom and noticing the large suitcase on the bed. They had packed a few things that she would need in to the suitcase.

Zoe knocked on the door. Jessica answered it leaving the suitcase by the stairs. She noticed the suitcase. "You leaving him then?"

"Yeah" She replied looking at the stairs where he was coming down. He looked at her briefly before walking in to the living room and switching on the T. V. She sat in the kitchen with Zoe wondering if she was doing the right thing by leaving him. Zoe had took over making the cups of tea and placed one down in front of her.

"I'll keep an eye on him for you until you get back"

"Thanks Zoe" She replied smiling weakly towards her friend.

The door went again. Jay had turned up to say goodbye to her as well.

Jay hugged her. And as him and Zoe left the house Adam shut the door behind them and stared at her. They had wanted some alone time before her taxi arrived. But all too soon the spell was broken as Jessica bent down to pick up her bags refusing Adam's offer of help to carrry them to the taxi for her.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because I know I won't go if I see you outside. " Jessica replied moving past him with her bags and placing them in the boot of the taxi. Adam followed her out waiting by the gate. She turned to face him as the driver slammed the boot shut. Slowly walking over to him and trying to blink back the tears unsuccessfully she let one dampen her cheeck making no attempt to wipe it away as she allowed others to fall freely.

"Don't cry" Adam soothed rubbing her back softly. He had things to look forward to when she returned. Their baby's birth and making their relationship stronger than ever. Their colleagues knew they were back together. But althrough she was beginning to feel comfortable being back with Adam. She couldn't help but think something was going to go wrong.

The taxi horned beeped as Jessica walked towards it.

"I'm sorry Adam" And with one final intense kiss Jessica opened the door to the taxi mouthing "I'll be back" to him while he stood on the pavement watching the taxi go down the road. The love of his life was gone again and he had done nothing to stop her. He walked back inside the house noticing a small envelope. He picked it up and opened it. Unfolding the paper he started reading:

_Dear Adam, _

_My Dad's death was a shock to me. As an only child I had no- one to lean one to help me through my mum dying when I was 22 and had just had Amelia. I hope you forgive me and believe me when I say "I love you Adam Trueman your the best thing that ever happened to me."_

_All my love Jessica. _

_xx _

Adam folded the paper back up and placed the letter back inside the envelope. She was gone. He went through to the kitchen and looked at the seat she had only sat in an hour earlier and rounded up some of his friends inviting them to the pub for a few drinks. It was what Adam did when he was upset. He didn't show his emotions. He drank. He locked the front door following his colleagues down the path and heading towards the pub.

"I'll get the first pints in" Laughed Tom as Adam and Jeff sat down. Aam didn't feel like laughing but he forced a smile. He was loved by his colleages. And he would see her again.

"Has she gone?" Zoe asked ordering a vodka and coke and sitting down beside him.

Adam nodded and sipped on his pint. At 11: 00 he stood grabbed his jacket and walked out of the pub towards his house. He was drunk and was in work in the morning on a full shift. The result? A hangover? Dropping his keys to the floor he fumbled in the darkness to pick them up.

Finally unlocking the front door he put the keys on the table and got his phone out of his jeans pocket and did the one thing he shouldn't do if she had gone off to grieve for her father John, maybe hold the funeral.

"_Hi this is Jessica sorry I can't take your call right now but leave a message..."_

_"Jess. It's me. I know and undersand why you had to go. I'll still be here for you for when get back." _

Adam Trueman closed his phone and his eyes as he allowed himself to sleep.

**I hated writing that as AJ were my favourite Casualty couple! But we know she will be back. The question is how? I also wish Gillian had returned for Tristan's exit epsiode. Anyway enough of the rambling... **


	23. Chapter 23

Clare and Grace were waiting for Sharice by the school gates playing hopscotch the next morning. Grace had blonde hair in a pony with blue eyes. And Clare had chestnut shoulder length hair with hazel eyes. They both rushed up to Sharice when they seen her. "Sharice whar have you got first lesson?" Clare asked linking arms with her and Grace.

"Maths" Sharice replied waving at Zoe who smiled at her and made her way to her car.

"We have a new student today Sharice Brooks who will be joining our class. I'd like you all to give Sharice a warm welcome. Sharice why don't you sit next to Grace and Clare?" Asked Mr. Jacobs who was their maths teacher. "I will now start the lesson. " He picked up the board marker and wrote sums on the board.

Sharice, Clare and Grace got out their exercise books and started copying the sums that were wrote on the board.

The bell rang for their next lesson which was P.E before lunch. Zoe hadn't bough Sharice the school's P.E kit yet which was a pleated white skirt with a light blue shirt. They walked out of their maths class and headed to the girl's changing rooms. Sharice sighed. "Don't worry about it. Miss Leena wiill let you borrow something until Zoe buys you the kit."Grace said putting an arm around her.

A young sports teacher who looked to be 23 jogged in to the girls changing rooms. "Miss Lenna. Sharice hasn't got the P.E Kit"

Miss Lenna wearing a white jacket and matching pants smiled as she put her blonde hair in a pony. "Well chicken why don't you go along to the office and look for something that fits you?"

Sharice picked out a pair of white leggings and a top with the school's logo on which was the right fit for her. She quickly changed and joined her friends in the gym and went on the crosser and bike. "Go and get changed and I'll see you next week in the gym. " Miss Leena said watching the pupils walk out of the gym.

Sharice opened her lunchbox and unwrapped her cheese and tomatoe sandwhiches that Nick had made for her and opened her crisps. Sharice looked in her school planner to see what she had after lunch. "What have you got?" She asked putting the planner back in her bookbag.

"Arts" Grace replied closing her lunchbox with a snap. Sharice took a sip of her water and put the waterbottle in her bag and stood ready to go in to the playground with her two friends before the bell rang at 1:00 sharp for the start of afternoon school.

Arts with Mr Ashley was her first lesson after lunch so she walked through the court yard with Clare and Grace that allowed her to get to M1- her arts class.

"This must be Sharice Brooks. Why don't you choose who you wan't to sit by?"

Mr. Ashley was a kind bearded man in his early 50's. He was wearing a stripy blue shirt and slacks as Mr. Ashley went around the table handing out red exercise books and wrote on the board what the students were to write on the front of their exercise books.

Mr. Ashley

M1.

Art Book.

The class was silent as they copied off from what Mr. Ashley was writing on the board. "Today I want you all to draw a self potrait of yourself. " He said 15 minutes before the bell went. "And we will finish it next week. "

Sharice walked out of the school gates with Clare and Grace at 3:30 and met Zoe who was feeding baby Chloe. She smiled.

"Zoe can Grace and Clare come for tea tonight?" She asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow Sharice" Zoe replied. Sharice nodded and waved at her two friends who had gone to find their parents.

Zoe unlocked the door to their apartment as she pushed the pram inside. "Did you get any homework?" She asked lifting baby Chloe in to her arms and taking her in to her bedroom to change her nappy. Sharice knocked on Zoe's bedroom door. She was sat on the bed cradling her daughter.

"Can I give her a bottle?" She opened the door wider to see baby Chloe grasping Zoe's finger.

Zoe stood from the bed and nodded for Sharice to sit down before she carefully placed the baby girl in to her arms. "Support her head. " Zoe told the 11 year old with a smile before she handed her the bottle. After having a hold of the baby who had smiled up at her Sharice got on with her homewok in her room before tea.

"Sharice" Zoe called allowing her to finish her homework and put it away for tomorrow's lesson. "Your tea's ready"

Sharice entered the kitchen and twirled the spaghetti around on her fork as she told Zoe about her day. "Excuse me Sharice?" She lifted her phone. "Yes Nick?" She closed her phone and sighed as Sharice looked at her. "Nick's working late"

"Zoe?" Sharice asked. "I need the P.E kit for next week. "

Zoe nodded, "How about we go in to town at the weekend and get it?"

"OK. " She replied getting off the chair and asking Zoe if she could watch some T.V before she had her shower and got ready for bed. Sharice came down from her shower in her pink PJ'S and that's how Mr. Jordon found them when he came in from his shift. Zoe's arm draped over Sharice. Little Chloe wimpering for attention in her basket. Nick dropped his breifcase and picked her up. Zoe stirred from her small sleep and held her arms out .

"Here Nick. I'll take her. " Zoe smiled tiredly and decieded that when she went to town with Sharice she would look at christening invitations. Zoe rubbed baby Chloe's back and changed her nappy as Sharice went upstairs to bed.

**A school day for Sharice. This one was random but here is another Nick, Zoe Sharice and baby chapter. Only characters I own are Clare, Grace and Miss Lenna along with Mr Jacobs and Mr Ashley. **


	24. Chapter 24

In Hope?

Chapter 24

_Jessica's P.O.V_

I sit on the bed watching the rain fall in drops on the window. Today is the day I bury my Dad. I look at my clothes hanging on the door then my watch. I suppose I should start getting ready. With a sigh I lifted myself from the bed and picked up my clothes as I walked in to the small bathroom. Switching on the straighteners I run them through my hair and looked in the mirror. I was wearing black pants, vest top and a black jacket with a small silver locket.

The hearse pulled up outside my flat and I picked up my handbag going outside.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" The man stepped out of the hearse and took his hat off to me.

"Thanks " I replied putting my hands against the cold glass and trying not to cry as I looked at the wreathes surrounding my Dad's coffin. "We Will Miss You John" And my own which I had ordered a few days before spelling "Dad" in his favourite colours which were blue and black an odd combination but they were his favourite colours. I felt odd been at the cemetery on my own without Adam to support me. I warched as Father Bill stood clutching his bible and nodded at me. The last time I had seen him was when he did my marriage to Adam.

"Are we ready to start?" He asked opening his bible.

"Yes" I replied.

"Jessica is here today to say goodbye to her father John. " I looked down at the coffin and felt a tear slip down my cheeck but I didn't bother with wiping it away. I looked up as Father Bill continued talking. "I will now committee our brother John's body to the ground. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. To live on in internal life" I watched as two men dressed in black lowered my dad's coffin in too the ground. Before the stone was placed Father Bill offered me a brown pot full of black soil I took a handful of soil throwing it on top of the coffin and then the stone was put in place. I read what what I had decided to have wrote on the stone.

_"John Harrison. Beloved Father of Jessica Harrison. Sleep tight "_

I walked out of the cemetery thanking Father Bill for holding the funeral but now all I wanted was to be on my own to mourn my father. I started walking back to my rented flat. I was a few miles off when I felt my waters breaking. I gasped. I felt faint and hit my head on the concrete floor. One thought in my head.

_"It's too early" _


	25. Chapter 25

In Hope?

Chapter 25

Adam was sat in his office doing paperwork. Personally he found it boring. But it was Admin so it had to be done. He was itching for a case to come in so he could get his hands dirty. He was missing her not sitting there perched at the end of his desk legs crossed and a smile that would light up the room.

Zoe Hanna was sitting at the nuses station having a staring competion with Noel as she was bored. She decided to go and see Adam. She got two coffees from the canteen and walked up to his office. She knocked on the door. "Hey Adam. I thought you could do with this?" She held up the plastic cup taking a sip from her own cup as she sat down in the arm chair.

"Thanks Zoe" He replied lifting the lid off the cup then cursing as it spilled over a picture of Harry. He immediately picked up the silver frame and tried to wipe the coffee stains off. Zoe put her hand on her shoulder as Adam took the photo out of the frame and looked at it. Harry was dressed in a blue babysuit smiling cheeckily at the camera.

"With a grin like that he would have been a charmer like you Adam" Zoe commented. She knew he missed his little boy.

"I should have looked harder!" Adam said.

"Adam stop it. You saved her because you could see her. You couldn't see him" Zoe stated gently putting a hand on his arm. Adam swallowed and Zoe could see a lump forming in his throat. He was determined not to cry. He wouldn't. He opened the door and left the office taking the staIrs two steps at a time. He was a keen runner. He spotted Tom with a patient and walked over to help.

"This is Emily. 14. She was riding her horse Anya when she fell off her. She's fractured her arm and has concussion. " Tom explained.

"Ow" Emily moaned as she was taken in to RESUS.

Dixie, Jeff and Adam moved Emily from the trolley and on to the bed.

Emily had blonde hair and brown eyes. Adam walked over to her. "Emily I'm going to look at your arm. Is that OK?" He asked removing the straps from the bright orange split her arm was in.

"Is my horse OK?" She asked Adam who was shouting at Scarlett to sort entnox out.

Adam smiled. "Let's not worry about your horse right now?" He looked over at Scarlett who was biting her lips. Adam glared at Scarlett who mumbled.

"Sorry Doctor Trueman"

Adam administered the injection to Emily and pulled her arm back in place. "Scarlett a splint please?" She hurried out of RESUS and bumped in to Tom.

"Hey Scarlett" He smiled at her as she looked for a spilnt.

"Hey" She replied with a small smile finding the splint and walking back in to RESUS to hand Adam the splint. He thanked her and put Emily's arm in the splint taking care not to hurt her.

"We'll send you up for a C.T now Emily " Tom said walking over to her and Adam nodded in agreement. Emily had been for her C.T scan and Tom was keeping her in for observation for the night. Emily twisted a strand of her blonde hair putting it behind her ear as Tom walked out of RESUS and walked in to the staff room to change out of his green put his stethoscope in to his locker and slung his bag over his shoulder walking out of the staff room not before going in to RESUS and saying goodnight to Emily. "Goodnight Emily."

She smiled shyly. "Goodnight Doctor Kent" He would discharge Emily in the morning when a parent or guardian came to collect her. He continued walking out of the E.D and got in to his car, driving away in to the night.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to EmilyLouise who has helped me out about horse thank you


	26. Chapter 26

In Hope?

Chapter 26

Doctor Tom Kent was on his morning jog listening to his ipod. He was humming along to the song that was playing when he come across an unconcious woman. He bent down beside her and took out his earphones. "Hello can you hear me?" He got out his phone keeping an eye on the woman for any changes.

"Holby received and over. "Said Jeff talking in to his walkie - talkie. He looked at Dixie. "We have a shout in the woods"

"The woods?" She repeated confused.

Dixie and Jeff had arrived on the scene and between the two paramedics and the doctor they managed to get the pregnant woman on to the gurney and in to the ambulance. It was Tom who realised who she was. "It's Jessica" He said. Dixie and Jeff looked shocked as Tom slammed the ambulance doors shut.

The doors burst open and Tom was yelling to colleagues. "This is Jessica Harrison. She's 37. Her G.S. C is at 8 and she requires a blood tranfusion. She also hit her head so a C.T needs booking!" He stared at colleagues who were all looking at the lifeless woman on the trolley. "RESUS!"

Tom, Dixie and Jeff rushed her in. "On 3 please ladies and gents" Dixie said as her, Jeff and Tom each took a bit of the stretcher, ready to transfer their patient from the trolley to the bed. "Over we go nice and gently"

"Tom let us know how she is?" Jeff asked walking out of RESUS with Dixie. Tom nodded and called Zoe in.

Himself and Zoe were treating her with Adam waiting outside the RESUS doors anxious for any news on her. "How long did C.T say they would be?"

"15 minutes away" Zoe replied.

"OK" Tom wheeled the IV stand forward and tapped her skin trying to find a vein he could put the IV needle in. He inserted the line in to the back of her hand as he and Zoe watched the blood flow through the line.

Tom removed the IV line and checked her vital signs. Her temperature was up slightly.

He took the IV out and she had bruises where it had been put in. Tom and Zoe left RESUS for a while allowing the tired new mum to sleep after her ordeal at being out in the cold all night.

Tom walked over to the bed and smiled at Jessica. She looked up at him wanting to know how her baby was. But she could tell by the look on his face it wasn't good news.

"Jessica your baby is 6 months premature. It's up in Itensive Care right now but doctors told me to give you this" Tom took a picture out of his scrubs and handed it to her.

"Can I see it?" She asked as she looked at the picture. It was a tiny baby with tubes coming out of it's paper like skin.

Tom nodded, "I'll just get you a wheelchair"

"I'm alright to walk" Jessica protested taking the covers off her and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Tom walked back over to her sighing.

"You were in that woods for God knows how long. You were weak and needed a blood tranfusion so please get in the wheelchair?"

She sighed and nodded allowing Tom to help her in to the wheelchair. He pushed her out of RESUS and up the corridor. Zoe walked up to her giving a hand a squeeze. Tess also walked over to her. "How you feeling?"

"Tess if you don't mind?" Tom asked, "I'd like to get Jessica up to Itensive Care?"

"Charming Tom" Tess muttered walking away. The lift doors opened and Tom wheeled her in to the lift as the doors closed. Jessica was excited but also nervous at seeing her baby. They arrived at I.T.U and entered the ward Tom sanitising his hands before he pushed her in to the ward. Jessica looked around at the different incubators trying to guess which one her baby was in. Tom pushed her towards an incubator on the left side of the ward and she smiled at the tiny baby boy inside. He had wires coming out of him. He had tiny tufts of black hair and a button nose.

"Can I hold him?" She asked turning to face Tom who had just helped her out of the wheelchair and she was now leaning on him for support. Tom went away to ask a doctor if she could hold her new born baby leaving her standing there looking in to the incubaor her hands against the glass.

Tom shook his head. "The doctor say's he's struggling to gain weight so it's best to leave him in there for now ". Jessica sighed, she was dissapointed she wouldn't be able to hold her baby.

Tom took her back to the ward that she was on and helped her in to bed. "Where's Adam?" She asked a faint smile on her lips.

Adam!" She sobbed.

"Jessica it's alright, it's alright" He replied stroking her hair.

Tom smiled. "I'll leave you guy's to it" And he walked out of the ward santising his hands.

"Thank you Tom" She replied towards the retreating doctor's back unsure if he had heard her or not.

"Have you seen him?" Adam asked her to which she nodded. He hid a smile. He had wanted to be the one that took her to see their baby son. Adam placed a book on the table."A big book of baby names" He opened the book and said names which he thought would suit their baby son.

_Micheal_

_Alex_

_Harry_

_Liam_

_Nathan_

_Aaron_

_Luke_

_Jason _

He closed the book leaving it lying on the table.

Tom met Meg outside the E.D and she'd asked how Jessica was. "Can I see her?" She asked walking back in to the E.D with him. Jay whistled. Tom laughed and took her hand.

They had stopped off at the gift shop to buy a "Congratulations On Your New Baby Card" and a helium balloon. Tom paid for the card and balloon while Meg looked for a pen in her handbag to write the card with.

_To Adam & Jessica_

_Congratulations On Your New Baby._

_Best Wishes._

_Tom and Meg._

She put the card in the white envelope and wrote 'Adam and Jessica' on the front and they walked out of the shop hand in hand.

"Jessica I'm going to go home for a bit and get the baby and you some things" Adam stood from the chair and squeezed her hand being careful of the new IV Tom had given her to get fluids in to her.

Adam returned with a bag full of baby things and clean clothes for her. He smiled kissing her on the lips as he placed the bag on the table pulling out the things he had brought in for the baby. Jessica smiled as she reached for the white baby blanket she remembered buying. "Hey?" Adam said putting his hand up to her cheeck. She looked at his hand cupping her cheeck and cried. "What's wrong?"

"They won't let me hold him" She replied.

Jessica wiped her eyes with a make up remover wipe and looked at Adam. "I'll take you tomorrow"

She nodded and sat up carefully due to the pain her stomach was given her. Tom and Meg entered the ward. Meg smiled and walked over to the couple.

"Adam stand back!" Tom warned pulling him out of the way. Adam stood watching Tom treat her. "She's gone in to septic shock." Tom said. "An oxygen mask and she'll need a tube which I'll put in to her mouth"

Adam sat there watching the tube breathing for Jessica and held her hand. Meg got upset watching her friend fight so Tom gently guided her away. "I'll get you a hot chocolate" Meg nodded and turned back towards Adam handing him the card and balloon. She walked back over to Tom who wrapped his arm around her as they left the ward.

Adam opened the card and looked at the front. There was a baby wrapped in a white blanket. He opened the card and read the heartfelt messge.

_To Adam & Jessica_

_Congratulations On Your New Baby._

_Best Wishes._

_Tom and Meg._

He sighed placing the card on the table so she could see it when she awoke. He took her hand again. Why was it when things were going right for this couple. Something went wrong again? Hopefully Tom would be able to take the tube out soon and Adam could take Jessica to see their baby son. He picked up the book of baby names and had another look. Adam stroked her hair gently willing her to wake up.

"Tom how is she mate?"

Tom turned around and looked at Jeff. "She went in to septic shock."

Jeff nodded and put his hands in his pocket walking out of the E.D to find Dixie.

Meg yawned and put her hand over her mouth. Tom stood up and looked at his watch ."Come on Meg. Let's go home" He said reaching his hand out to her. Meg took it allowing her boyfriend to pull her up and walk her outside to the car park. He remembered something and left Meg in the car park while he went to discharge his patient Emily from yeterday. He walked in to RESUS and smiled at Emily who was wearing a white Juicy Couture tracksuit witth her blonde hair in a pony. "Hi Emily" He waved at her.

"Where's my mum?" She asked turning to face the doctor.

"Your mum is on her way doctor Trueman contacted her. " Emily nodded and got off the bed.

"Excuse me?" A woman asked. "I'm looking for my daughter Emily. I was at work all last night and left her riding her horse Anya. I only just got the call"

"Tom?" Adam said, "This ... "

"Sorry Laura" The woman replied.

"Laura. Emily's mum"

Tom smiled "Would you like to come with me?"

"Is she OK?" Laura asked.

"She had concussion and fractured her wrist" Tom replied leading the mum in to RESUS to be with her daughter.

"Emily" Her Mum said walking over to her. Tom had given Emily the once over and nodded at the two of them.

Emily had been discharged by Tom and her Mum took her home. "I'm sorry won't happen again"

"Mum don't fuss. Anya's never done that before. I guess it was an accident. " Emily replied opening the car door and sitting in the car waiting for her Mum to take her home.

When Emily got home Laura settled her 14 year old daughter on the couch. "I'm ok mum" She said. "Can I ride Anya tomorrow?"

"We'll see Em." Lara said sitting down next to her.

Tom had texted Meg to tell her he was seeing Adam and put his phone in his pocket. He walked back in to the E.D heading up to I.T.U to see his friend and his wife.

**Next chapter: Sharice invites her friends around and an unexpected vistor arrives for her, leaving Sharice with a choice to make. **


	27. Chapter 27

In Hope?

Chapter 27

Adam took a tired Jessica home so she could get some sleep, have something to eat and have a shower. Jessica nodded and walked upstairs and walking in to the bathroom she turned on the taps putting in bubble bath under the warm water. Once the tub was full Jessica undressed and climbed in to the bath.

Jessica walked downstairs after her bath and walked in to the kitchen where Adam was making dinner first them. "Are you alright?". He said.

"Sure " Jessica replied sitting on the chair in the kitchen.

Adam smiled as he carried on stirring the pasta he was making them for their dinner. He placed her plate down in front of her.

After dinner Jessica went back to the hospital Adam was walking behind her when they got to I.T. U and she collapsed.

* * *

Short chapter


	28. Chapter 28

In Hope? 

Chapter 28 

Adam Trueman sat by her bedside staring at her pale face. He took her hand gently squeezing it.

He could hear short faint breathes coming from her. Her hands reaching to pull the tube from her mouth.

"Alright Jess " Adam smiled covering her hands with his own. She allowed him to keep hold of her hands. He called for a doctor to check her over.

"Everything OK Adam?" Tom asked entering I.T.U

Adam told Tom that Jessica had woken up.

"OK " Tom said. "I'll check her over "

"Alright " Adam said.

Tom put a blood cuff around Jessica's arm and took her blood pressure. It was a little low. He removed the tube from her throat. And checked her temperature. He then left them to it.

"Can I see him?" Jessica asked quietly.

"Alright " Adam agreed as he handed her her dressing gown and took her hand as they walked out of the ward and went to I.T.U.

Entering I.T.U Adam washes his hands and walks over to the incubator that their baby son is in. Jessica follows him but nervously stutters at seeing their helpless baby.

"He... Looks... Like... Harry "Jessica said quietly to herself.

Adam smiled at her. "It's alright "

Jessica nodded as Adam hugged her. "Jessica I promise when he grows up he will not be a reminder of Harry but will have his own personality " He told her.

"Sure?" She whispered as they walked out of I.T.U and went to see their colleagues who wanted to know if they had a name for the baby yet.

Jay walked up to her and handed her a card as Adam remembers the card and balloon from Tom and Meg. After collecting them from the ward they decide to come back tomorrow with a name for the baby. They walked in to the car park and got in to the car. Jessica sits in the car thinking to herself as Adam gets in and starts the engine.

Unlocking the door they walked inside Adam covering Jessica's eyes and taking her upstairs he opens the door to Harry's room and showed her what him and Jay had done.

The walls had been painted a pale blue and white and the cot was standing under the window. Jessica smiled and walked downstairs.

Walking in to the kitchen she made herself a cup of tea and sat at the table. She walked in to the living room sitting down to the couch and Adam sat down on the other one. "How was the funeral?" He asked putting the cards on the table. A small smile passes Jessica's lips as she read the messages. She answers Adam's question.

"Fine..." Her voice breaks and Adam finds himself comforting her as he gets off the couch and walks over to her. He sit's down beside her stroking her hair and whispering soothing words to her. "Don't leave me?" She whispered.

"We'll get through this together " He replied determinedly. She absolutely believed him.


	29. Chapter 29

In Hope?

Chapter 29

Zoe looked at the elderly couple on her foorstep. Margaret spoke as she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Hello Zoe?"

"Hi " She replied opening the door wider so they could come in. Margaret looked at a white picture frame.

"Who's that?" She asked curiously.

"It's my daughter Chloe. We are getting her christened soon. " She replied smiling at the memory. Zoe walked in to the kitchen and switched on the kettle getting mugs out of the cupboard and filling them with water. She handed them around. Margaret and David heard laughter coming from the living room. Zoe excused herself ansd went in to the living room to cuddle her daughter. She looked at Sharice who was listening to a C.D with her friends. "Sharice " Zoe said allowing the 11 year old to wave at her friends and go out to her.

"Zoe?" Sharice asked looking up at her with her innocent brown eyes.

"Sharice your nan and grandad are in the kitchen. " Zoe took off her heels and massaged her feet. They were sore after wearing her trademark heels to work.

Sharice wouldn't admit it but Nick and Zoe had become her second family. At first when Abby died she left Zoe didn't care when she wanted to talk about her Mum but now she knew she could talk to her about anything. Sharice walked in to the kitchen.

"I want to stay with Nick and Zoe. " Sharice announced.

Margaret looked crestfallen. Sharice was her grandadughter. Her daughter's daughter. "Can I at least have a hug?"

Sharice ran to her nan and hugged her.

"I'll look after her. " Zoe smiled putting her arms around Sharice.

"Thanks Zoe " Margaret smiled tightly as she hugged Sharice again.

Nick Jordan took his phone out of his suit pocket and rang his driver Ken to see if he could drive Margaret and David to the airport. Someone knocked on the door and Nick went to answer it tucking his phone back in to his pocket as he walked. "Ken." He said.

"Mr. Jordan. " Ken replied stepping in to the apartment.

"Everybody this is my driver Ken. " Nick introduced them. Zoe shook his hand then Ken took off his glasses.

"Do you want a cup of tea Ken?" Zoe asked switching on the kettle again as she heard crying. She sighed.

"I'll get her. Sharice want to help me?" Nick asked. Sharice nodded following Nick out of the kitchen. Nick leant in to the moses basket and picked his daughter up rubbing her back.

"No thank you doctor Hanna " Ken replied pushing his glasses up his nose.

Margaret picked up her black handbag and stood. She wanted to go.

"See you soon Sharice. " David said ruffling his grandaughter's hair that always used to cheer her up. Nick opened the door for his driver, Margaret and David and watched as they walked out of the apartment.

Sharice asked Zoe if she could paint her room. Zoe nodded and promised her that trip to town soon. She then had an idea. "Sharice how would you like to be God - mother to little Chloe.

Sharice smiled brightly and Zoe took that as a yes and picked up her glass of red wine as Sharice told her she was going for a shower then bed. Zoe nodded and wondered if she had made the right choose in Sharice choosing her and Nick over her grandparents. When she took her in the first time she gave her back as she couldn't cope. What if she didn't again. But this time she had Nick, baby Chloe and Sharice. She smiled. A proper family unit.

**Authour's Notes: Because I haven't updated In Hope? in a while I thought I better update. **


	30. Chapter 30

In Hope?

Chapter 30

Tom and Meg walked through town holding hands early the next morning as they looked for something for Adam and Jessica's 6 month old baby Jacob who was coming home later today. His arrival was eventful and it took a while for Meg's friend Jessica to recover from the pain her body had been left in. She had also developed septic shock and Adam was sitting at her bedside in I.T.U until she came around from it. So what should have been a happy moment for the couple to bond with their baby son was left in tatters as the she blamed herself for collasping after her dad's funeral.

Tom ran to work listening to his iPod. He was listening to The Killers. He grinned at Sam who smiled back at him and then went in to the staff room to change in to his green scrubs. Tom walked out of cubicle 1 after treating Alicia Dan's. She had an obsession with him and it was starting to annoy him.

"Dr. Kent!" Shouted Alicia.

"What is it Alicia?" Tom asked sighing knowing there was nothing more wrong with the girl and she just wanted attention.

"My arm hurts " She replied putting on an act of being in pain but Tom seen through her.

He walked out of the cubicle leaving Jay to deal with her and went to sit at the Nurses station with a coffee.

"Hey?" Tom smiled.

"Hey?" Jessica replied.

"You ready Jessica?" Adam asked after talking to Jay who had discharged Alicia to a relative.

"Yeah. " She nodded.

"Good luck!" Tom shouted after them as they walked to the lifts and stepped inside.

After going through forms and forms with their doctor she was finally allowed to hold her baby. The feeling of his baby skin on hers warmed her. Adam interlaced their hands together and she smiled as they sanitised their hands and left the ward and went down in to the E.D to show off their new baby son Jacob to their colleagues.

Adam strapped him in to his blue car seat while Jessica got in to the front. They drove home and parked in the drive. Adam took the keys out of the ignition and turned off the engine. He opened the car door and then went around to Jessica's side who had fallen asleep on the journey home. He smiled gently pressing a kiss to her forehead. He shook her gently to awake her from her slumber. She got out of the car and walked up to the house. She sat on the couch tucking her legs underneath her. She kept her eyes on baby Jacob as she looked at him.

He had a small button nose and his brown eyes were inherited from Adam. She got off off the couch and walked upstairs with Adam to put their newborn baby to sleep. She stood watching over the cot as the musical mobile played 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star ' softly.

"Come on Jess. It'll be OK." Adam reassured wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry " She replied. Adam wiped her eyes tenderly.

"It's alright. " He brought her face gently up to his and kissed her lightly on the lips. She yawned. Being a new Mum tired her and it was likely she would have to get up through the night to see to baby Jacob "Why don't we invite Linda to this party tomorrow?" He asked hoping that would cheer her up a bit.

"Yeah ok " She replied not wanting to leave the room but knowing she needed sleep herself. Adam held up the baby moniter and also his hand out to her. She looked up at him. "Was it my fault?" She asked.

"What?" He replied wondering what his girlfriend was getting at.

"Collasping... " She trailed off as she walked to the door.

"No. " Adam shook his head putting his hands on either side of her cheecks. "It was an accident. "

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was fine. The next I remembered was Tom and Dixie asking if I could hear them... "

"I'll make you a cup of tea. " He replied walking out on to the landing and turning his head to the door to see if Jessica had joined him. She walked out shutting the door quietly behind her and followed him down the stairs and in to the oversized kitchen. She sat down at the table as Adam switched the kettle on and got two mugs down from the cupboard. He walked over to her and put a cup of steaming coffee down in front of her which the Nurse automatically put her hands around for warmth.

Meg wrapped the bracelet in white tissue paper that she had brought. She showed it to Tom who grinned at her.

"You can give it to them tomorow . " Tom replied looking up from his newspaper. "Their having a party. " He suddenly sighed putting his newspaper down.

"What' s wrong Tom?" Meg asked coming to sit down on the couch next to him.

"Alicia Dan's " He sighed putting his head in his hands.

Meg was aware what a Number 1 bitch Alicia Dan's was. She smiled at him. "At least your off tomorrow. "

Tom looked up at his girlfriend. At least that was a plus side. He didn't have to see Alicia if she came in faking injuries again.

Meg smiled as she got up and walked out of the room. She headed upstairs and wiped off her make up. She walked in to her's and Tom's bedroom and changed in to her PJ'S. Tom walked in later holding two mugs of hot chocolate and handed one to Meg who smiled in thanks as she took the cup off him. and raised it to her lips. The matress sunk as Tom joined her on the bed still dressed in his scrubs. She laughed. He was always clowning around with her and she loved him more for it.

Next Chapter: Adam & Jessica have a party to celebrate bringing baby Jacob home.


	31. Chapter 31

In Hope?

Chapter 31

Colleagues stood outside the house holding gifts for the new arrival. Tom rang the bell before placing his arm around Meg.

Jessica answered the door and wished that Amelia and Lucas could be there. "Come in!" She welcomed in her colleagues.

Zoe and Nick were the first to enter the house. They had left baby Chloe with Joanne and Sharice. Next were Tom and Meg. Meg hugged her friend while Tom kissed her lightly on each cheeck. Meg handed her a blue bag.

"Thanks Meg. " Jessica replied returning the hug from earlier.

Meg smiled and walked in to the living room. There was music playing. Jessica got up off the couch. Adam seen her as he went to answer the door. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To check on baby Jacob. " She replied.

"Jess relax it's your party as well. He walked to the door and opened it "Linda" Adam said.

"Hi Adam. " She smiled looking around the hallway for Jessica.

"Upstairs " Addam replied as if reading her mind.

She come down stairs holding her crying baby in her arms. "Shush Jacob. Mummy's here. " She soothed. She took hold of his tiny hand hand and walked in to the living room. Meg cooed over the baby and asked for a hold. "Sure " She smiled.

Supporting his head Meg walked over to Tom and put his blanket aroud him. "Look Tom. " She said cradling the baby who was looking up at her with his bright brown eyes.

"Just don't get any idea's Meg " Tom joked putting his arm around her. She smiled as she went off to talk to Jessica and Zoe. She handed Jessica baby Jacob back and she put him in his moses basket.

"Is Tom working tomorrow?" Zoe asked.

"No he's off. " Meg replied.

"Is Adam in?"

"Yeah. " Jessica nodded. "I'm off. "

Meg grabbed a drink as she walked away from talking to Zoe and Jessica. She caught up with Tom who was standing next to Sam chatting about a difficult patient they had had today. "Hey Sam " She said.

"Hey Meg " She replied sipping her lemonade.

Linda walked in to the living room searrching for Lenny and was dissappointed that she couldn't see him. She walked out of the living room.

"Linda " Jessica called walking outside in to the dark night.

"Lenny said he would be here. " She replied. "He hugged me when you were fighting for your life after the accident. "

"Oh?" Jessica said quietly to herself. Jessica invited Linda back in to the house after she got off the wall but Linda shook her head. "Linda?" She called after her. Linda turned around briefly and mouthed 'sorry' to her. She looked in her bag for her phone and text Lenny.

Sender:Linda

To: Lenny.

Time:22:12

Hi Lenny.

Just wondered where you were? She closed her phone and put it back in her bag and crossed the road. She hailed a taxi and gave the driver Lenny's address planning to surprise him.

Adam and Jessica were sat on the couch cuddled up to each other. "Adam?" Jessica asked looking up at him.

"Yes Jess?" He replied waiting for her to tell him what she was going to.

"God parents?"

"Who were you thinking?" He asked cupping her cheeck.

"Tom and Meg " She replied.

"Alright. " He bent down to kiss her as they both looked around at the mess of their living room. Streamers were on the floor, a few wine glasses had been smashed and there was a stain on the couch. Jessica sighed. She would have to clean up in the morning. Adam looked at the coffee table pilled high with presents for baby Jacob. She picked up her phone from the table. It was vibrating with a text message. It was from Meg.

Sender: Meg.

To: Jessica.

Time: 23:30

**Great party Jessica. Speak soon. **

Nck and Zoe got out of the taxi and Nick paid the driver as Zoe walked unsteadily up the path. She walked in to the living room where Joanne was reading a book. "Chloe awoke around 10. I warmed her a bottle but she was asleep the time I gave it to her. And Sharice went to bed shortly before you guys came in ." Nick paid her and she left the apartment.

Nick poured Zoe a glass of water and handed her two paracetamol. "Thanks Nick." She said putting them in her mouth and drinking the water. Nick shook his head smiling at her. He knew what she was like with her drink. She would have a hangover in the morning. She took off her heels and put them in the cupboard. Nick poured her another glass of water and placed it down on the table.

Nick walked upstairs and paused outside baby Chloe's room. He opened the door to find Zoe singing softly to her baby daughter.

"Nick. " She said. She hadn't realised he had been standing there.

He smiled and kissed baby Cloe on her forehead as they walked out of the bedroom and in to their own room. Zoe put on her Pj's while Nick hung up his suit. She got in to bed and Nick switched the light out before joining her.

Linda slammed the taxi door shut and rang the bell. She could hear footsteps and stood back. Lenny opened the door looking at her. "Hi Lenny. " She smiled.

"Come in. " He replied. Linda walked in looking around herself. To an F2 who lived on his own he was quite tidy and Linda was surprised. She expected him to be messy. There was a picture of him and Yuki on the bare wall.

"Tea?" Lenny asked walking in to his small kitchen and flicking on the kettle. Linda sat at the table and looked at the car magazine which was on the table. Lenny brought the cup over to her.

"Thanks Lenny. " She smiled picking up the mug.

They moved in to the living room and talked for a while.

"I should go " Said Linda picking up her handbag. Lenny stood up as well. She walked to the front door.

"Linda?" Lenny asked

"Yeah?" She walked back over to him

She was taken by surprise as he kissed her...


	32. Chapter 32

In Hope?

Chapter 32

Tom had told Meg he was going for a run but unusually for him he was lying. He was going to look at engagement rings for her.

He walked to Adam and Jessica's house. She opened the door, shouted to Adam she was going with Tom and followed him out of the house and got in to his car.

"What about this one?" Asked Jessica pointing to a ring with a small diamond in the middle. They went inside the jewellary store to have a closer look at the ring. They asked the assistant to get it out and they tried it on Jessica's hand for size. She held her hand up so Tom could see. The diamond dazzled in the light. Tom liked it. They had a problem the ring was stuck on Jessica's hand. "Tom?" She whispered. "The ring is stuck" Tom tried to get the ring off her finger but it stuck.T om put his hand over hers and succesfully pulled the ring off her finger and chose a box to present the ring to Meg in. He choose a dark red one and paid on his credit card.

Meg had just got out the shower and went through her clothes. She picked up her phone. She had a text from Tom. She opened her inbox.

Sender: Tom

To: Meg

Time: 16:45

**Wear something nice tonight...**

**Love you **

**X**

Meg picked out a figure hugging white dress which she loved. She decided to team the dress with a pair of diamond earrings that Tom had got her. She checked her watch. 17:45

"So that's the Cross Rock Restaurant?" Tom double checked with the manger Paul. Jessica stood next to him.

Tom let himself in to his apartment after dropping Jessica off at her house. "Meg?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She replied walking down stairs.

"Wow. " He whistled as Meg blushed. Tom picked up his car keys and walked down the path and unlocked his car.

Tom held her hand as they walked in to the restaurant. The black and white wallpaper was zebra themed

"Hi welcome to The Cross Rock Restaurant and may I say madam you look lovely this evening?" Paul complimented her as he showed her to the table that Tom had reserved. It was centred in the middle of the restaurant with a fresh white table clothe covering it. Paul come over with two menu's and they both decided on what they wanted to eat. Tom choose the steak and Meg had pasta. Paul went away to give the chief the couples orders and they talked to each other. Tom took her hand as their orders were placed in front of them. Meg took a sip of her red wine.

He signalled to the two waiters to play romantic music as he dropped to his knees.

"Meg will you marry me?"


	33. Chapter 33

In Hope?

Chapter 33

"Oh Tom. Of course I will. " Meg cried happy tears.

Tom grinned and reaching for his fiancee's hand he placed the ring on her finger. They kissed passionately.

Tom paid their bill for their meals while Meg admired her new engagement ring. Tom handed her the red box so she could keep the ring safe when she did the washing up. They walked out of the restauraunt hand in hand. Tom put his arm around as she snuggled in to him.

On their way home Meg brought a few bridal magazines. It could never be to early to find the perfect dress.

Meg was sat cross legged on the sofa a notebook in her lap. ' MEG kENT' ' She wrote in the notebook experimentally. She unzipped her handbag and text Jessica.

Sender: Meg

To: Jessica.

**You'll never guess what? xx**

Sender: Jessica

To: Meg

**What? **She text her back intrigued by what her friend had to tell her.

Sender: Meg

To: Jessica

**Tom's proposed! xx**

Sender: Jessica

To: Meg

**:) **

**Congratulations! xxx**

Sender: Meg

To: Jessica

**Thanks :) xxx**

Meg closed her phone, put it in her jeans and went in to the living room. Sitting down on the couch she picked up the bridal magazine and looked through it. There were different types of dresses: Short dresses, straight dresses and... Meg gasped as her eyes fell on a ballerina style dress, similar to what Katie Price wore on her wedding day to Peter Andre. It was pink with slim straps and diamonds were encrusted in the bottom of the dress. Meg stood up and walked in to the kitchen. Pulling open the draw she picked up scissors and walked back in to the living room. She cut carefully around the picture and put it in her purse.

Tom had come back from his jog and smiled at his fiancee, and coming up behind her kissed her on the head. "Hey Meg. "

"Hey." She smiled pulling him down beside her. "Enjoy you run?" She asked taking an interest in her new fiance's day.

"Yeah. " He replied pulling his phone out. "I'm ordering a Chinese. What would you like?"

She looked at the leaflet. "Duck please Tom. " She said.

Tom nodded talking on his phone.

There was a knock at the door and it was a delivery girl on her part time job. She had long wavy blonde hair and was skinny. Tom saw from her name tag that her name was Lucy. "Hi Sir." She smiled showing off her white teeth. "Here's is your Chinese you ordered. "

"Thanks. " He replied getting his wallet out of his jeans and giving her £20 as a tip as well as for the meal. He waved at her as he watched her walk way and walked in to the apartment kicking the door shut behind him. He carried their Chinese in to the kitchen and Meg got the plates out.

They eat their Chinese chatting to each other about their wedding. Meg wiped her mouth with a napkin. "When should we set a date?" She asked.

Tom smiled at her. "I was thinking..." He took a sip of the coke he had ordered with their Chinese. "... 12th of November..."

"That's my birthday!" She said in utter surprise. "And also... " She got up to look at the puppy calender. "... Two months away"

"I know" Tom grinned as she shook her head. She put her plate in the sink and walked in to the living room.

Sitting down on the couch she noticed Tom's black laptop beside her and reached for it she switched it on and waited for it to boot up then typed in his password then opened up a search engine and searched for churches. Scrolling down the page she discovered it was available on the day of her birthday. She looked closer at the page it was a Victorian church with steel glass windows. It looked fancy. The perfect place to hold a wedding. She typed an email to the vicar giving her name and details then shut down the laptop.

Tom had finished cleaning the dishes and had put them in the rack. He walked in to the living room and smiled at Meg sitting down beside her. "Want to watch a movie?" He suggested.

"OK. " She replied uncrossing her legs and walking over to the pile of D.V.D.S that kept by the T.V. "Bridesmaids?"

Tom laughed taking it off her and walking to the T.V. Opening the case he put the D.V.D in the D.V.D player and waited for the D.V.D to start. He sat down next to Meg and put his arm around her as they watched the D.V.D. "Meg?" Tom asked pausing the film.

"Yeah?"

"Bridesmaids?"

"Jessica. " She smiled getting up off the sofa and heading up to bed. "Love you Tom. "

"Lou you too!" He shouted back.


	34. Chapter 34

In Hope?

Chapter 34

Jessica smiled as she watched Adam get ready for work. "Hey " He said noticing she was awake.

"Hey" She replied swinging her legs out of bed and walking over to baby Jacob's cot. "Adam?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Would you mind him while I go for a shower?"

"Alright" He nodded.

Jessica shut the door to the en suite and turned the shower on before getting in and shutting the glass door.

Adam walked in to the kitchen and switched on the kettle on.

"Jess I'm going " Adam called up the stairs as he opened the front door.

"OK" She walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen to make baby Jacob his bottle before she got ready to meet Zoe and Meg. She picked up the tea Adam had made for her and took a quick sip as she checked she had everything she needed for her day out.

She strapped him in to his green buggy and swung the changing bag over the handles and opened the door walking out in to the fresh air. She locked the door and walked up the street.

Adam walked in to staff room to put his scrubs on.

"What have we got?" He asked.

"This is Grace, she's 11 and was riding to school on her bike when -"

"I went in to rocks and fell off my bike" She cried.

"Linda. " Adam asked. "Set me up some morphine I want to reset her wrist. "

Linda nodded and set up the entnox tube telling Grace to take several deep breathes in to it.

"Where's my daughter?" Lola asked as she walked up to reception.

"Your daughter's name please?" Noel replied politely.

"Grace. " The Mum informed.

"Linda? " Noel asked the staff nurse as she was the one in RESUS With Grace and doctor Trueman.

"Yes Noel?"

"This is Grace's Mum Lola. "

"Come with me. " Linda smiled.

She pushed the pram hoping to make baby Jacob go asleep and saw Meg and Zoe approach her. "Hey " She grinned hugging Meg and then Zoe.

Meg entered the bridal store with Jessica while Zoe waited with baby Jacob outside as she was having a cig

The bell of the shop rang meaning new customers as Jessica and Meg entered and walked over to the desk. "Hi I'm here to pick up my dress " Meg smiled as she looked in her handbag for her purse. Her dress was put in a cream box and she paid with her card and then wanted to go and look at rings. She entered her pin and then carried the box out to Zoe's car. "Thanks Zoe " She said for letting her put the box in the boot and she was keeping the dress in her and Nick's apartment until her wedding day.

"I want to look at rings" Meg said showing the women her engagement ring Jessica knew what it was like as she had gone with Tom to buy it.

For Tom's wedding ring Meg choose a simple gold band and a black box to put it in. After buying his wedding ring Meg suggested they go for a coffee.

"Adam?" Tom asked. "Would you be my best man?"

"Alright. " He grinned shutting his locker.

And he smiled taking her glass out of her hand. "I love you too Zoe Hanna. "

Authour's note: Same chapter as the previous one uploaded but replaced as I put some things in there that were meant for my other Adam and Jessica fanfiction. 'The Past Of Adam And Jessica'


	35. Chapter 35

In Hope?

Chapter 35

It was a Saturday and Sharice was off school. She put her slippers on her feet and walked to her wardrobe picking out clothes she wanted to wear today. She picked a long sleeve pink top and jeans and slipped the top over her head and sitting on her bed she put her jeans and trainers on.

"Sharice come on?" Zoe said putting her head around her door. "Nick's waiting for us in the car. "

"Sorry. " She got up and walked out of her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

Town was busy with familes out enjoying their weekend off work and school. Zoe picked up baby Chloe from her pram and gave her her dummy before putting her back in the pram.

"Sharice" Someone said in delight. She turned around. It was Clare.

Sharice smiled she hadn't seen her friend in a while. "Hi Clare. " She replied

"Where are you going?" Clare asked and Sharice noticed the gold studs in her friends ears.

"I'm painting my room " She smiled standing outside the paint store. Nick stood next to Zoe.

Sharice said goodbye to Clare and walked in to the store the smell of paint making her feel sick. The rows were filled with big tins of different paint and she knew what she wanted.

Nick picked up the large cans of paint and took them over to the till and got out his wallet. They put the cans of paint underneath the pram and walked outside the shop.

They had lunch in Burger King. Sharice ordered chicken nuggets and chips with a coke. Zoe had a coffee. Zoe Hanna had at least 10 cups a day as she lived on the suff, it was what got her body functioning in the mornings. Nick paid for their coffees and they headed for the car park where Nick drove them home with High School Musical blasting out of the speakers. Nick unlocked the door and Zoe carried bby Chloe who was asleep in her cot seat inside. "I'll make her a bootle. " Sharice walked in to the kitchen where Zoe is preparing a bottle for baby Chloe. The mircowave dings and Zoe brings the bottle out leaving it to cool for a few minutes.

She picked it up and let her little girl suck on it. She smiled. Little Chloe was an adorable baby with brown eyes she was looking more and more like Zoe.

Zoe looked at the invitations she had brought for baby Chloe's christening. She had in mind who she wanted for her God Parents and they were: Adam and Jessica. Charlie and Tess. She put them down on the side table. She thought about the reasons why she had choosen them four. It was because: Zoe and Jessica had been good friends since Jessica started Holby. Adam because he knew how to cheer her up when she had had a bad shift. And Tess and Charlie just because they were their for everybody in the E.D when they were wanted or needed by them.

"Zoe can I paint my bedroom please?" Sharice asked.

Zoe let her but made sure he put clothes on that she didn't mind getting paint on and she didn't want her getting her new Dior jeans and pink top dirty.

Sharice excitedly walked upstairs and changed in to a pair of old ripped jeans and a black jacket. She folded up her new jeans and put them on a hanger along with her top. Nic knocked and walked in with the two cans of heavy paint and a screwdriver. He took the lids off the paint and told her to be careful.

"OK. " She smiled switching on her T.V and flipped to a music channel. She picked up the large brush and started painting. Nick walked in to his bedroom watching Zoe who had been thinking hard about something. She looked up.

"Nick?" Zoe said suddenly the decision firm in her mind. "I want to adopt Sharice. "

"Zoe?" He replied sitting down next to her. " The adoption process is long, and there is no guarantee we will get Sharice. "

She was reminded when she almost went through with it after Abby's death.

_She walked in to the staffroom and shut the door behind her sighing. Her phone was on the coffee table. She walked towards the table picking it up and opening it. _

_"Hello is that Steph?" She had asked, biting in to her lip. "I want to stop the adoption process. " She had shut her eyes feeling the sting of tears and deep down knew Sharice would be better off with her Grand -Parents. She closed her phone upon hearing the staff room door open and Tess enter with Sharice. _

_"Everything OK?" She asked putting a hand on her shoulder. _

_Zoe nodded. "Yes thanks Tess. " _

_Tess nodded and shut the staff room door and Zoe knealt down in front of Sharice. "Sharice. "_

_The girl looked up at Zoe who she had come to see as her mother. _

_"Your going back to your grand parents. " _

"Zoe?" Nick said pulling the medic out of her thoughts.

"I want to adopt Sharice. " She replied determined.

**Authour's notes: I know it has been a long time since I updated this, but I haven't given up. Please review so I know people are still reading this. Next chapter: Nick invites Margret and David over to the apartment to let them know about Zoe wanting to adopt Sharice and chapter after that Tom and Meg go out. **


	36. Chapter 36

In Hope?

Chapter 36

The flight was long and tiring for the elderly couple who held hands as they collected their luggage and walked out of the airport and climbed in to the black car that Nick had kindly sent for them.

They walked up the path David ringing the bell as Zoe lifted her daughter from her high chair walking in to the hallway. "Nick who is that?" Zoe asked as the couple were not expecting anyone. She answered the door handing baby Chloe to Nick who played peek a boo with the baby, making her giggle.

They all moved in to the living room baby Chloe kicking her legs happily to herself on her pink playmat. Zoe and Nick sat on the couch waiting to hear what Margaret and David had to say. "We are hear to stop you adopting Sharice" David explained leaving Zoe shell shocked. She looked at Nick and followed him to the kitchen shutting the door behind them.

"Nick " She shut her eyes briefly leaning against the counter putting the dishes away.

"Zoe" Nick replied putting a hand on her back. "You gave her up"

Zoe was stung Nick had brought that back up and walked back out of the kitchen and in to the living room as Nick walked in. "Sorry Zo" He said.

Zoe smiled showing him he was forgiven. "I want to adopt"

"Where is she?" Margaret asked wanting to see her grandaughter.

"At her friends Clare's "

Nick strapped baby Chloe in to her car seat and walked outside to pickSharice up from Clare's house where she had spent the day. He put her in the car and drove off.

He come to the house and stepped on to the pavement and walked to the back of the car getting the car seat out. He rang the bell

"Hi Nick" Smiled Sharice. She turned around and hugged her friend.

"See you on Monday. We have P.E with Miss Lenna" Clare said.

Sharice smiled and got in to the car. They arrived back at the apartment and Sharice skipped inside and went upstairs to her room.

David and Margaret stood up shaking Nick's hand and saying bye to Zoe. After showing them out of the door Zoe sighed and went to run a bath for baby Chloe and got a fresh nappy out of the chest of drawers which were in her daughters room.

Walking in to the bathroom she could hear Sharice making the little girl giggle. She was like the big sister little Chloe never had.

She placed the towels on the toilet seat and put her hand in the water to see if it was warm enough for the baby. She placed little Chloe carefully in the water watching her play. She gently washed her and wrapped her in a towel and in to her bedroom putting a clean nappy and baby grow on her.

She walked downstairs were Nick was making tea and they sat down eating asteak pie with chips.

After tea Sharice went to bed and Zoe and Nick watched a film, Zoe resting her feet on Nick the way she liked.


	37. Chapter 37

In Hope?

Chapter 37

Tom smiled as he watched Meg sleep and brushed her hair out of her face. She woke up and kissed Tom on the lips softly before swinging her lean legs out of bed and putting on her dressing gown and she walked across the landing for a shower. Meg turned the water on and undid her dressing gown and heard Tom walk downstairs and unlock the door to let their dog Lulu in. Tom did Lulu a fresh bowl of food and dog wagged it's tail.

Meg come down from her shower dressed in jeans and a white shirt. She dried her hair and then sat down next to Tom as he asked her a question.

"Meg who do you want as your bridesmaid?" Tom asked, he was having Adam as his best man.

Meg smiled. "Jessica " Meg reached for her bag and got out her phone and rang Jessica.

"Hello?"

"Jess it's Meg "

"Oh. Hello Meg "

"Do you want to come shopping with me Jess?"

"Sure "

Meg smiled as she closed her phone and felt Tom's arms wrap around her. "I'm going shopping with Jessica Tom "

"Right " Tom replied as Meg got her coat and handbag and opened the door walking out of the apartment.

Meg drove to Jessica's house and got out knocking on the white door.

"Hey" Jessica smiled as she opened the door and hugged Meg.

Meg hugged her friend back and cooed over baby Jacob, who was in Adam's arms. "He's beautiful "

"Thanks " Jessica replied. "Adam I'm going shopping. " She added kissing her boyfriend and walking out of the house with Meg.

"Alright " He called after them shutting the door.

Meg unlocked her car and got in. "Can I ask you a question?" Meg asked her friend.

"Sure " Jessica smiled wondering what she wanted.

"Will you be my bridesmaid?" She asked.

"Of course " Jessica replied. "Thank you Meg "

Meg laughed as she parked the car. "It's alright "

They walked in to the bridal store where Meg had got her wedding dress and looked at bridesmaids dresses that Jessica would like.

Meg dropped Jessica back home and hugged her friend as Adam come out carrying baby Jacob.

Meg walked in to the apartment and put her keys down in the hallway. "Tom I'm back " Meg smiled. She walked upstairs and brushed her hair as Tom had told her they were going out, but didn't tell her were. She looked in her wardrobe and decided on her short blue dress with her hair up in a bun. She took her jacket off the hanger and put it over her arm as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her walking down the stairs. She sat on the couch as she waited for Tom.

"Ready?" Tom smiled as he picked up the car keys and watching Meg stand up he offered her his hand and they walked out of their apartment and Meg got in to the car and they drove away to the new restaurant is they were going too.

* * *

Tom turned off the engine and pulled the keys out of the ignition and walked around to the passager side opening Meg's side for her. "Thanks Tom " She smiled linking her arm through his and they crossed the road. Tom held the door open for her and Meg walked in. Tom walked in to the restaurant and held Meg's hand as he walked over to the desk.

"Hi I booked a table here earlier, it's under the name Kent ". Tom Kent. Meg smiled.

The waiter flipped through the book he had in front of him and found Tom's booking he had made. "Right this way please " He said showing the couple to their table.

It was in the middle of the restaurant so the loved up couple were sourrounded by other diners. Their waiter Ben come back with menus for the couple. Meg decided to have the scamp with chips and Tom decieded to have a steak with chips. They ordered their meals and talked about their wedding Meg was really looking forward to becoming "Mrs. Meg Kent "

Their meals arrived and Tom and Meg ate in comfortable silence giving each other loving glances. Meg took a sip of her drink while Tom asked for their bill. He smiled and paid the bill.

Standing up Tom walked around to where Meg was sitting Tom offered her his hand and they walked out of the restaurant,crossed the road to their car and got in and Tom drove them back to their apartment. Tom parked the car and got out putting his car keys in to the back pocket of his jeans. Meg smiled picked up her handbag and opened the car door following Tom in to their apartment. She hung her bag up on the banister and sat down on the couch Tom sat down next to her and they watched a fim together.

* * *

A Tom & Meg chapter for . :)


	38. Chapter 38

In Hope?

Chapter 38

It was New Years Eve. The annivasary of Harry's death and Jessica allowed à single tear to fall down her cheek as she thought about her son.

She heard Adam's voice from beside her. "Hey. You alright?"

"Sure" She whispered in reply to her boyfriend. She walked over to the cot and lifted baby Jacob from his cot holding him tightly in her arms. The baby gurgled and Jessica smiled weakly walking on to the landing and going downstairs. She walked in to the kitchen and switched on the kettle getting a mug out of the cupboard.

Adam strapped baby Jacob in to his high chair and gave him his bottle as he could see his girlfriend was getting upset."Jess".He said stroking her cheek. "It's alright "

She smiled weakly at him as he placed the cup of tea on the table for her. "Thanks Adam "

She pulled the chair back and walked upstairs shutting the bedroom door behind her and got dressed. Looking at her reflection in the bedroom mirror she sighed and put her hair in a pony before walking downstairs and grabbing her handbag off the stairs she walked out of the house and got in to the car driving to the cemetery and stopped to pick Linda up on the way. Linda sat in the back and put her seatbelt on and Jessica drove to the cemetery.

Jessica walked through the iron gates with Linda for support and walked upwards her sons grave and sat down on the cold hard ground and cried, her petite body shaking with sobs. Linda put her arm around her, holding her close. Jessica stood up and wiped away the tear she could feel falling down her cheek and left the cemetery getting back in the car and she ignored Linda as she drove her back to her Farmead flat and without waiting Jessica drove away back to her house trying unsuccessful to hold back the tears.

She pulled in to the drive and turned the engine off and opened the car door and walked upwards the path and pressed down on the door handle allowing her aceess to the house. She shut the door behind her and walked in to the living room where her boyfriend Adam was feeling their baby son a bottle. "Hey" He said quietly standing up and put baby Jacob in his moses basket. She sat down next to him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Alright " Adam questioned placing a father light kiss on his girlfriends forehead.

"I'm fine " She replied quitely looking up at him.

Later that night they had had tea, Adam had washed up and the couple had walked upstairs in to baby Jacob's's room and put him down in his cot. The couple walked out on to the landing closing the door quietly behind them and walked downstairs. She heard Adam's move about in the kitchen as she sat down in the living room.

"What are you doing?" She asked when he had put matches and a candle down on the table. He reached for her hand and picked up the candle and matches and placed them on the window and Adam lit the candle taking Jessica's hands again.

"I thought we could think about Harry "

She nodded too overcome with emotion to reply.

After a while Jessica blew the candle out and went upstairs to bed. She put on her pj's, checked on baby Jacob and walked in to the on -suite bathroom and took off her make up and brushed her teeth. She walked in to the bedroom and drew the curtains so the bedroom was in darkness expect for the lamp that was on the bedside table. Adam walked in to the bedroom,stripped down to his boxers and sat on the bed next to her and kissed the top of her head.

Harry would always be in their hearts.


	39. Chapter 39

In Hope?

Chapter 39

Author's note: yes slowdylan Nick and Zoe are together in this story and they have a little girl Chloe Jordan.

* * *

Meg walked around the apartment happily. She answered the door." Hey Jess " She smiled.

"Hey " Jessica replied walking in and taking baby Jacob out of his car seat. Meg and Jessica walked in to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Jessica put baby Jacob on the floor and watched him while she chatted to Meg.

"I'm really excited " Meg laughed. Later today she was going to get her wedding dress from Zoe's apartment. "Would you still do my do my hair and makeup?"

"Sure " Jessica replied.

Meg smiled as she hugged her friend. Then Meg heard the door to the apartment open she stood up. " Hey Tom. " He was carrying a box. "Is that your wedding suit?"

Tom laughed as he began carrying it up the stairs. "You'll see Meg "

Meg smiled and her and Jessica walked out of the apartment and got in to the car and they drove around to Zoe's apartment. Zoe lived around the corner from Tom and Meg. Meg turned off the engine and Jessica got baby Jacob out of the car carrying him. Meg rang the bell and waited for Zoe to answer the door.

" Hey Zoe " Meg said.

Zoe smiled and slipped on her high heels. Even when she was in the apartment she liked wearing her heels. Jessica walked in.

" Hey Zoe " Jessica smiled walking in to the kitchen where Meg was standing. Zoe made them cups of tea and took them in to the living room and they sat down.

"What kind of hen do?" Jessica asked as bridesmaid she had a duty to make sure Meg enjoyed her last few days of freedom.

"Anything " She replied.

"OK " Jessica replied as Zoe stood up and left the room and walked upstairs.

Zoe walked back in to the room carrying a cream box. Meg gasped and took off the lid. She couldn't wait to put it on on her wedding day. She stood up and hugged Zoe then her and Jessica left the apartment. Meg put the box in the back of the car and walked to the drivers seat. She started the car and drove Jessica back to her house.

"Thanks Meg " Jessica smiled getting out of the car and carrying baby Jacob through the gate. Jessica opened the door.

" Alright Jess?" Adam asked.

"Sure " She replied walking in to the kitchen and putting the kettle on. She got mugs out of the cupboard and waited for the kettle to boil. She placed the tea bags in the mugs and added the water, stirring them with a spoon. She carried them in to the living room and sat down on the couch tucking her legs underneath her.

Meg arrived back at the apartment and walked upstairs to the bathroom and turned the taps on. She lowered herself in to the warmth water and the washed her hair.

"Alright Jess?" Adam walked in to the bedroom to hear Jessica on the phone.

"Hello Amelia " Jessica whispered in to the phone. Adam sat beside her rubbing her back.

" Mummy " Amelia said through the phone.

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked her daughter.

"Yes Mummy " Amelia said.

"Ok" Jessica replied biting her lip. "Bye Amelia "

Adam hugged Jessica once she had gotten off her mobile to her daughter.

Meg got out of the bath and wrapped the towel tightly around her and walked out of the bathroom and walked in to the bedroom. She put on her pj's and brushed her hair. She walked downstairs and sat in the living room. A film was on TV and Meg sat down next to him watching the film.

"Did you enjoy that?" Meg asked when the film had finished.

"Yeah " Tom yawned and pulling Meg up off the couch he switched out the light, shut the door behind them and walked upstairs.

"Goodnight Tom " Meg smiled.

"Goodnight Meg. Love you " Tom replied.


	40. Chapter 40

In Hope?

Chapter 40

**Meg's P.O.V**

It was 3 weeks until my wedding day and I was excited. I decided to take Lulu for a walk. "Come on girl " I said putting the pink lead on her and opening the front door.

In the park I see Jessica. "Hey" I smiled sitting down next to her.

"Hey" She replied rocking the pram. I looked at baby Jacob. He had a cheeky grin on his face, like Adam's I could tell he was the doctor's son.

We went for a coffee and I paid for them. Before Jessica lifted baby Jacob from his pram and put him on her knee and let out a giggle. We left the cafe and I looked at my Roxy watch that Tom had brought me as a Christmas present when we first got together. I loved it, it had pink diamonds around the edge. I should be getting home. I hugged Jessica and bent down in to the pram and tickled baby Jacob. I then walked out of the park and caught the bus home.

I put the key in the lock and turned the key and walked in to the hallway hanging my coat and bag up. I sat down with a cup of tea and flicked through a magazine while I waited for Tom to come home.

"Hey " He grinned at me wrapping his arms around my neck I smiled and laughed.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" I asked standing up and walking in to the kitchen I switched on the kettle.

Tom followed me in to the kitchen and kissed the tip of my nose.

I poured the tea and opened a pack of biscuits putting them on a plate. I carried them in to the living room. I sit down next to Tom and I rested my head on his chest and he started stroking my hair. I dip a biscuit in to my tea and take off my shoes.

The darkness descends around the apartment. I yawn and Tom pulls me up and we go to bed. I go in to the en suite to put on my pj's and brush my hair. I opened the door and sit on the bed and get under the covers. Tom gets in beside me and holds me close. I breathe in his scent and run my fingers trough his hair before I go to sleep dreaming about my wedding a big smile on my face.


	41. Chapter 41

In Hope?

Chapter 41 

Jessica's P.O.V 

I walked down the stairs balancing Jacob on my hip. I walked in to the kitchen and switched on the kettle filing it with water and placing it back on the stand. I made a bottle for Jacob and lift him in to my arms and smile at him. I walked in to the living room and sat Jacob down on the floor while I got Adam's laptop and opened it up. I opened up Google and typed in 'Alton Towers ' The page loaded up with the information I needed and I rang the number on the screen to confirm that I had booked 2 bedrooms with two cots in for Chloe and Jacob and Meg had her own room.

"Morning Jess " Adam smiled at me as he strolled in to the living room putting his arm around my waist.

"Morning " I replied with a smile. Adam walked in to the kitchen putting bread in the toaster. I heard the toast pop up and Adam brought it in for me."Thanks " I smiled. He was thoughtful.

It was all booked. Now all I had to do was get Zoe and Meg in the morning. I picked up my phone and rang Zoe:

_"Hello?" _

_"Hey Zoe. It's Jessica " I said_

_"Hey Jess " _

_I nodded in to the phone and told her we were ready for tomorrow._

_Zoe replied. "See you tomorrow " _

_"OK " I replied again as I shut my phone_

* * *

I walked in the living room and picked up Jacob. I held him tightly to my chest as I walked upstairs to get dressed. As I enter mine and Adam's bedroom I put Jacob in his cot and walked over to my wardrobe dressing in jeans and a pink top. I decide to go for some fresh air and I walked downstairs with Jacob in his car seat and I opened the door walking down the path. I seen Tom and Meg and Tom had his arm wrapped around her waist. They were walking Lulu. Meg was the first to see me. "Hey Jess "

"Hey. " I smiled walking over to them. It was getting closer to their wedding day and I hoped Meg would like what I had planned for her. I said goodbye and started to walk home.

* * *

As I opened the door I call Adam and he tells me he's in the kitchen. Walking in to the kitchen I smile at him and put my coat on the back of the chair. "Jacob's's asleep " I informed him.

"Right " Adam said. I sat down on the chair and watched Adam serve the pasta he made for our tea.

I put my plate in the sink and I walked Jacob carefully from his car seat and I carried him up the stairs and in to our bedroom. I walked over to the cot and put him in. He wimpered. I smiled down at my sleeping baby, he looked so like Harry. But no Harry was my past. Adam, Jacob and the children were my future. Speaking of my children I went through my bag which was on the bed and got my phone. I wanted to talk to them.

Sean answered the phone to me. I sighed. "Sean?"

"Jessica "

I nodded in to the phone and whispered ' yes '

"Well?" He snapped.

I knew my rights and they were I wanted to see my children.

"I'll bring them over " Sean said.

"Fine " I replied hanging up I could feel a smile forming across my face. The children were coming back from Saudi Arabia for a while. They could meet their baby brother Jacob they hadn't seen him yet. I got up from the bed and walked to the door, opening it, heading out on to the landing and I walked downstairs and walked in to the kitchen where Adam was washing dishes. "Hey "

Adam smiled turning to face me. "What's the problem Jess?"

"Nothing!" I smiled. Adam tickled me. "Stop!" I laughed.

"Jess?"

I smiled. "The kids are coming after Meg's wedding "

I could tell he was happy for me and that made me feel warm. I walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to our room for the night.


	42. Chapter 42

In Hope? 

Chapter 42 

Jessica and Zoe parked the car on the curb and looked at each other before getting out of the car and getting the two children who were wrapped up warm against the cold out of the car and walked up the path of the apartment and Zoe rang the bell waiting for Meg to answer.

"Hey " She smiled opening the door to her friends. Zoe and Jessica followed her in to the kitchen where she was putting the kettle on. "Looking forward to this weekend?" Meg asked both Jessica and Zoe.

"Yeah of course " Meg laughed, Zoe was right she had been excited ever since she got the dress.

"I can't wait and guess what?"

"OK?" Jessica nodded looking at Meg.

"Tom's brought Lulu a dress for the wedding. ". Zoe smiled at Jessica and Jessica smiled back. She was happy for Meg she was, but also sad that her wedding day hadn't gone to plan. Every day was a challenge, every day she would get up and think of baby Harry in his cot smiling at her and her smiling back at him. She tried to shake off the feeling that it was her friends weekend and not hers. Maybe Adam had thought about getting married again?

Zoe and Jessica sat down and finished their tea while Meg went upstairs to get her suitcase. Jessica hadn't told her where they were going, just that she needed to pack some things. Meg came back down and off they went for their weekend of fun.

* * *

Zoe, Jessica and Meg along with the babies walked in to the hotel and Jessica booked them manger showed them to their rooms. Meg went in to herself first. She shut the door behind her and looked around. The room was comfortable and spacious with French doors that looked out on to a balcony. In the next room Zoe and Jessica were looking around their room. There were two beds and two cots either side. Meg walked across the corridor to their room and knocked on the door and Zoe let Meg look around their room. It was smaller than Meg's but big enough for the two women and their babies. Jessica put the children in the cots and sat on the bed smiling at Meg, who had a massive smile on her face.

"A drink?" Meg asked pointing to the mini fridge. Jessica reached over and opened the mini fridge pouring them a glass each. She handed one to Zoe and Meg who toasted Meg on her upcoming wedding to Tom.

Tonight, they were going to chill out and Saturday they were going on the rides and Sunday morning they were leaving ready for Meg's wedding Monday.

"Another!" Zoe shouted. She liked her drinks.

After a couple more Zoe decided to break the ice. "Nick said he has something to tell me when I get back "

"Oh "Jessica said.

After another few drinks Meg left for her room and Jessica shut the door behind her. She thought of her boyfriend Adam, it had only been a day but she missed him and Lucas and Amelia. She thought about Zoe and Nick they had a daughter together just like she had a baby son with Adam. Would Adam propose to her? Maybe he was waiting for the right time?

* * *

Adam, Fletch and Nick drove around to Tom's apartment and knocked on the door. "Tom " Adam called through the letter box. Tom opened the door after a few minutes. He left Lulu in her dog bed and locked towards the pub he wondered what it would bring. In the pub Adam brought the first round of drinks and they got steadily drunk. Sitting at the bar Adam turned to Tom.

"Right mate. I think you and Meg are made for each other "

Tom smiled. "Thanks Adam. I'm lucky to have her "

"Yeah " Fletch said acting like he was going to puck, he was perfectly happy with his wife and their three children.

"Adam I think you and Jessica belong together, your like soul mates. When are you thinking of marrying her?" Adam was shocked by Tom's question but he had a point. Adam did love Jessica and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

At 3: am they left the pub and ended up back at Tom's apartment. They knew once they woke in the morning they would have hangovers and it would be last minute preparations of getting ready.

* * *

I would like you thank EmilyLouisexx who wrote most of this chapter because I had writers block. :)


	43. Chapter 43

In Hope?

Chapter 43

So. This is what a hangover felt like Tom realised as he woke up the next morning with a headache and a dry mouth. He looked around the living room Adam was snoring. Lulu was licking his face. Tom laughed. Fletch was standing up.

* * *

The girls woke up ready to go on the rides. Meg had a shower in her room and then went to Jessica's and Zoe's.

"I don't like waiting " Meg laughed. They were queuing up to go on Air. They got on the ride and a man come around to check and they were secure for the ride.

They returned to their hotel and in her room Meg relised something. She was late. She looked in her bag and looked through her diary she kept in there. She stared at the date. 3rd of March. "Meg " She said to herself. "Keep calm " Putting the diary down beside her she rang Jessica.

_Phone call_

_"Hello?" Jessica asked _

_"Jess it's Meg " Meg replied. _

_"Hi?" Jessica replied wondering what her friend wanted._

_"Jess would you do me a favour?" Meg asked biting her lip._

_"Sure " Jessica replied._

_"Would you get me a pregnancy test?"_

_"Sure " Jessica replied shutting the phone._

Jessica stood from the bed and asking Zoe to mind her son she picked up her handbag and walked down the corridor. There was a chemist just outside the hotel they were staying at. As she walked in to the shop Jessica also realised something. She was late. "No" She whispered to herself. Walking over to the counter she placed the two boxes down and paid, desperate to get back to the hotel and find out the result of her own test.

She quickly walked back the hotel and Jessica knocked on Meg's door. When Meg answered the door Jessica handed her friend the test. Meg smiled at her and gave her the money.

"It's fine " Jessica replied turning back to go in to her room, so Meg couldn't see how upset she felt. She didn't want to her weekend ruined.

"Jess wait. What's wrong?" Meg asked

"I think I'm pregnant Meg "

Nodding Meg opened the door wider so Jessica could come in. "How about we do them together?" She suggested.

"Ok" Jessica whispered unable to think about the result if she was pregnant. It would be easier if she wasn't. Meg went in to the en suite first and opened the box. She looked at the instructions and peed on the stick. She put it down and waited for the result.

_Pregnant. _ She was going to be a Mum and Tom a dad. She was excited, a wedding and a baby on the way. She opened the door and walked out sitting on the bed. "I'm pregnant "

Jessica hugged her friend. She knew that Meg and Tom would make great parents. Jessica picked up her own test and went in. She could hear Meg on the phone to Tom. She then ended the call, realising she would rather tell Tom when they were married. "Jess. "

Jessica didn't hear her. She was too busy staring at the result. Meg knocked on the bathroom door. "Jess talk to me please?" She asked. "Jess?"

Jessica finally opened the bathroom door and walked out sitting on the bed and crying. Meg walked over to her. "What happened?" Asked Meg as she hoped to get an answer from her friend.

Jessica sighed as she wiped her eyes. "It's positive " Jessica whispered. Would Adam take the news well? With the kids coming back from Saudi Arabia shortly after Meg's wedding and a baby. Jessica knew that she didn't want to have this baby.

"Jessica please don't do anything stupid " Meg pleaded watching her friend walk out of the room. Jessica looked back at her and smiled weakly. Shutting the door to her room she noticed Zoe was asleep and went through her bag looking for anything to block out the pain of being pregnant.

Meg got off the bed and burst in to the room. "Jessica!" She screamed. She had banged her head and had thrown up.

"Zoe " Meg said.

"What?" Zoe asked.

Meg was aware that her wedding was tomorrow but right now her friend needed help. "We need help "

"I'm fine " She whispered.

Meg shook her head and looked at Zoe. Jessica was her bridesmaid. They drove home and Tom was shocked at seeking them home a day earlier than expected. "Is everything alright?" Tom asked Meg as she walked in to their apartment and looked around.

She looked at Adam who was looking at Jessica and knew for the safety of her friend she had to tell. "She's pregnant Adam. " Meg told him. Adam put a hand to his mouth looking shocked.

"Thanks Meg. " Adam smiled at her.

Tom helped Adam get Jessica in to the car and they drove home, Adam promising to get Jessica their the next day to do Meg's hair and make up.

Jessica was on the couch when Adam came in and sat down beside her. She could tell he was angry at her. Lifting his hand Adam stroked Jessica's cheek and sighed. "It'll be alright Jess " Adam said.

Jessica knew Adam was trying to help her. "I know "

Adam smiled.

* * *

In the apartment Meg went to sleep. Tomorrow she would be "Mrs Meg Kent. "

* * *

Next chapter: Jessica does Meg's hair and makeup ready for her wedding.


	44. Chapter 44

In Hope? 

Chapter 44

Meg's P.O.V 

Today is my wedding day. The day I become Meg Kent. I am waiting for Jessica to arrive sitting here in front of my dressing table. I hear the doorbell go and I go downstairs to answer it. It's Jessica. " Hey " I smiled letting her in to the apartment. She's wearing her bridesmaid dress which is lilac with black heels. We go upstairs to mine and Tom's bedroom to start getting ready. I put on some music as Jessica gets a bag out of her handbag and opens it putting different bottles of makeup on my dressing table.

Jessica starts by dusting foundation on my face as I face the mirror and smile I've waited for this. I put a hand to my stomach and smile. Jessica asks me to close my eyes as she applies mascara. I close them feeling the wand stroke my lashes. After she's finished with the mascara she puts it away, applying blusher to my cheeks. After an hour she says I can get out of the chair I have been sitting in. I slowly stand and look at my reflection. I smiled at what I saw staring back at me. A young woman who is getting married.

I get my dress which is hanging on the back of the bedroom door and lay it on the bed before picking it back up and walk in to the bathroom with Jessica so she can help me put it on. She undid the cover the dress was under and I took off my dressing gown. Jessica helps me put it on and I smile when it's on, the dress fit's perfectly with diamond's at the bottom of the dress. Jessica smiled at me.

We both walked back in to the bedroom and I switch the straighteners on, ready for Jess to striaghten my hair before I put my veil on.

"Ready?" Jessica asked holding the straighteners in her hand.

"Yeah " I replied feeling the heat from them as Jessica runs them through my hair. When she's finished I look at my hair which I have decided to leave down and I hand her my veil which she put's in my hair, fussing around it.

Wow. Jessica has done a great job. "Are you OK?" She asked me.

I felt great. I stood back up and walked downstairs. I waited by the door. The next time I walked through the door I would be Mrs. Meg Kent. I opened the door and we left the apartment, heading to the church. We were stopped by a man asking if I was Meg. I nodded saying that I was. He opened the door to a black rolls Royce and me and Jessica who was holding my bouquet of flowers got in, the driver shut the door and we relaxed as the car started ready to take me to my wedding

"Going anywhere?" The man whose name was Tom, asked.

"I'm getting married " I smiled.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Tom asked.

"His name is Tom!" I laughed.

* * *

Two chapters in one day? Next chapter: Tom's P.O.V as Adam drives him to the church


	45. Chapter 45

In Hope?

Chapter 45

Tom's P.O.V

"Drive mate " I said to Adam.

"Alright " Adam said driving.

Today was the day I marry Meg and I didn't want to be late to the church. "Have you got the rings?" I asked.

Adam nodded in the rear view mirror and patted his pockets. God I was nervous.

We arrived at the church and then I saw Meg and Jessica arrive. I didn't want Meg to see me yet. It seemed like bad luck. I asked Adam to drive around for a bit and we will did. "Have you any thoughts on proposing to Jessica?" I asked.

Adam nodded. "Right mate. What do you think of this?" I watched Adam pull out a pale pink box out of his pocket and he opened it, showing a pink sapphire ring with two small diamonds inside.

I thought it was beautiful. " Jess is going to love it " I smiled.

Adam closed the box putting it in his jacket pocket.

It was time. I got out of the car, straightened up and walked in to the church where I was getting married. I walked in to the church with Adam and waited for my bride to be, Meg.


	46. Chapter 46

In Hope?

Chapter 46

Tom and Meg's wedding day 

Meg walked in to the church with Jessica in front of her and was on her father Ben's arm and walked up the alsle to her fiance Tom, who was looking smart in a black suit with his best man standing beside him.

The Vicar was standing in front of Tom and Meg, and he started their wedding.

"Dearly Beloved,we are gathered here in the presence of God and in the face of this congregation to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadivisdly or lightly but revervently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly.

"In this holy estate, these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold your peace. "

Meg looked around and waited for the Vicar to carry on.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adveristy. But more importantly it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained

"Through marriage Tom Kent and Meg Brown make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes and accept each other's downfalls. Tom and Meg will promise one another to aspire to these ideas throughout their lives together through mutual understanding, openness and sensitivity to each other.

"We are here today before God because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes to witness the joining in marriage of Tom and Meg. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and wife begin their life together. And now through me he joins you together in one of the hoilest of bonds

"Who gives Meg in marriage to Tom?" Asked the Vicar

Her father stepped forward. He was really happy for his daughter. She looked beautiful in her pink dress. "Myself and her friends gathered here today do. " Replied her father Ben, as his daughters escort.

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hope for Tom and Meg from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are meaningful for us, what greater thing is there for who human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labour to minister to each other in all sorrow to share with each other in all gladness.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all, for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has best been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing of energy of spiritual life. It is a moral commitment that requires daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness backed with the will to make it last.

"Now, for the exchanging of the vows Tom" The Vicar asked.

Tom took a piece of paper out of his suit.

_" I Tom take you Meg to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. To love and protect you. To comfort you when you feel down. We belong together like Remeo and Juilet "_

_I love you Meg and I always will " Meg smiled at Tom's vows, and next it was hers._

_"I met this man when he brought me a coffee,our eyes connected across the table and he kissed me. Tom I love you, will promise to keep you happy for the rest of are lives together " _

"Now" The Vicar said. "Do you Tom take Meg to be your wife to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony as long as you both shall live?"

"I do " Replied Tom.

"And Meg do you take Tom to be your husband to live together in the holy estate of matrimony as long as you both shall live?"

"I do " Meg smiled

"What token of your love do you offer?" Asked the Vicar, to Adam he asked. " Would you place the rings in my hand?"

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of this affectionate unity. The ring is an endless circle: a symbol of the convent you are making here today. Tom as you place the ring on Meg's finger say "As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you, I am yours "

Tom took Meg's ring from the Vicar's hand and held it just before her Meg's fourth finger on her left hand."As I place this ring on your finger,I pledge myself to you, I am yours " Tom put Meg's ring on her finger and smiled.

"And Meg as you place the ring on Tom's finger say "As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you, I am yours. "

Meg nodded and repeated what the Vicar had told her. " As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you, I am yours "

The rings were simple what the couple had chosen for each other but that's what they wanted.

_"_Let us pray " The Vicar finished "O Eternal God, creator and preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life, send your blessing upon these servants;this man and this woman whom we bless in our name and that Tom and Meg will live faithfully together as long as they both shall live. Amen "

"Amen " The congregation clapped and cheered as the man and wife shared a long kiss.

* * *

Author's note: I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope the wedding service was accurate... I did struggle to write it. Well, now that the wedding is over, keep an eye out to find out where Tom is taking his new wife on honeymoon.


	47. Chapter 47

In Hope?

Chapter 47

The new man and wife walked down the steps of the church and smiled for photographs as flashes went off. Tom pulled Meg closer to him as Fletch took photo's of them together with the church as their backdrop. It looked beautiful.

Meg threw her bouquet of flowers. Jessica caught them. She was next to be married. Meg smiled and waved as her and Tom got in to their car and drove to the hall were they were having their reception.

_"Congratulation's Tom and Meg "_ Read the banner that hung in the hall where all their friend's were. Meg smiled and held Tom's hand as they chatted to their friends. Soon, it was time for the first dance for Tom and Meg. They walked on the dance floor and danced to green day 'American Idiot ' It was one of Meg's favorite songs so it seemed fitting that she should dance to it on her wedding day.

The music started up:

Don't wanna be an American idiot

Don't wanna nation under the new media

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mind fuck America

Welcome to a new kind of tension

All across the ailen nation

Where everything isn't meant to be okay

Television dreams of tomorrow

We're not the ones who're meant to follow

For that's enough to atgue

And Tom twirled Meg around to the music. She smiled catching her husband's lips in a passionate kiss. When the song had finished Tom and Meg went to sit down and it was Adam and Jessica's turn to dance as the couple's best man and bridesmaid. Adam took Jessica's hand and led her on to the dance floor and danced with her. He wondered whether to propose to her here but didn't want to upstage Tom and Meg's big day. The proposal could wait for another day.

They danced and talked the night away. Soon it was time to leave the hall but not before a few speeches from Tom and his best man, Adam. Tom went first.

"Meg you are my life and I hope one we'll have a family of our own "

Meg smiled at Tom's short speech and put a hand to her stomach, knowing she was in fact pregnant.

Tom sat down and Adam stood up banging his spoon against his glass. "Alright I would just like to say a few words about being Tom's best man " Adam felt in his pocket and his fingers brushed the box that contained Jessica's engagement ring. "Alright, first of all I would like to thank everyone for making today special for Tom and Meg" Adam said. "He's really lucky to have found her and I hope they are happy together. Everybody please raise your glasses for Tom and Meg Kent!"

"Tom and Meg " Everyone repeated clinking glasses.

Tom picked up his glass and clinked it against his new wife's as they shared a long kiss and claps and cheers went up.

* * *

Tom picked Meg up and opened the door to their hotel where they were staying for the night before he took her on their honeymoon.

"You looked beautiful tonight Meg " Tom said kissing her on her forehead.

"Thank you " She replied hanging up her wedding dress. She sat down on the bed and picked up a glass of wine that Tom had poured. She knew she shouldn't drink now that she was pregnant with her baby but since it was her wedding night she figured one glass of wine wasn't going to hurt her. She took a small sip of the wine and looked around at the hotel room Tom had booked for the night. It was huge with a double bed and and a clear view of the beach, it looked warm and sunny and Meg couldn't wait to take a stroll with her husband.

"Tom?" Asked Meg.

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant "

"You are? That's fantastic " Tom replied, the excitement clear in his voice. He put his arm around her and the new man and wife shared a hug

* * *

Next chapter: Adam and Jessica talk about her being pregnant again and she gets a surprise.


	48. Chapter 48

In Hope?

Chapter 48

Jessica's P.O.V 

I was in bed with Adam beside me. The clock on the radio read 7:00. Time for Adam to get up. I smiled as I watched him get ready, turning the radio up quietly.

_"There was a crash on the motorway around 6: am this morning. A man and his children were involved in an R.T.C-" I freeze. Adam saw my face. He sat on the bed wrapping his arms around me. _

_"Jess. It's alright " He said rubbing soothing circles on my back. I had already lost Harry I couldn't lose Lucas and Amelia. The ringing of the doorbell brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at Adam, standing up I got my dressing gown and put it on. I walked out on to the landing and I walked quickly downstairs. I answered the door. _

_"Hello?" I whispered opening the door to see two policemen standing there and I looked between them as one of them asked:_

_"Mrs Trueman?"_

_"Yes " I said nodding._

_"Could we come in please?" _

_"Sure " I said opening the door wider._

_I walked in to the living room sitting down on one of the sofa's tucking my legs underneath me. Adam walks in to the living room kissing me on my forehead and I smile weakly up at him. I grabbed his hand and he sits down beside me._

_One of the officer's start talking. "This morning we were called to the motorway and found a man and two kids. Do you have any kids?"_

_I nodded. "Sure "_

_Adam put's his arm's around me again._

_The officer continued. "I'm afraid he died "_

_I was in shock. "Jess?" Adam asked me._

_I turned to Adam, tears in my eyes. "Adam?" I whispered._

_"It's alright " Adam told me. He thanked the officer's for their time, shook their hands and shown them out of the house._

* * *

_I walked in to the hospital Zoe looking at me. I walked over to her. She pointed me to RESUS and I nodded wanting to see my ex husband one last time. When I entered RESUS Tess was pulling the white sheet over Sean's head. She looked at me. _

_"I'm fine " I smiled weakly moving towards the bed. She left me alone. _

_I walked out of RESUS and asked Zoe where Lucas and Amelia where. She pointed to a cubicle. I nodded and walked towards it, pulling back the curtain. My children were sitting on the bed together. Amelia had her arm in a sling and Lucas just smiled at me. I sat on the bed and hugged my children close, deciding to tell them the truth about their Dad I may not have been comfortable when I married him but I had my baby. I turned to face them as Zoe come in. Zoe looked at me and told me I could take the children home. _

_"OK " I said as she left the cubicle. Adam was the next to enter the cubicle I sighed._

_"Jessica you alright?" He asked me._

_"Sure " I replied _

_"Right " Adam didn't look convinced but I stood up and helped the children on with their coats before we left the cubicle together. _

_Outside, we all got in to Adam's car and he drove us home. I opened the front door the children standing beside me. I looked at Adam taking off my coat. I walked upstairs and helped Lucas and Amelia. "Goodnight kids " I smiled. I leaned against the wall and sighed. The father of my kids was dead. I walked downstairs and sat in the living room._

_Adam sat beside me once the kids were in bed and Jacob had his bottle. I would tell the kids I was pregnant in to morning. With a little one and a baby on the way I was terrified about how we were going to cope. Again. I was in the same position as last but I wasn't going to abort. _

_"Jessica it'll be alright " Adam told me kissing my hair. I just hoped he was right. _

* * *

_I enjoyed writing this chapter _


	49. Chapter 49

In Hope?

Chapter 49

Jessica's P.O.V

Today is the day. I looked at the clock and sighed getting out of bed and walking in to the en suite. I shut the door behind me and stepped in to the shower.

"Mummy?" Amelia whispered upset. She doted on both of us but I was sure she got closer to Sean when him, Amelia and Lucas were in Saudi Arabia together. That's why she was a daddy's girl.

I hugged my daughter. "I know " I whispered as we walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs.

* * *

Me, Adam, Lucas and Amelia arrived at the cemetery and I held Amelia's hand tightly once we got out of the car.

Looking around the cemetery I saw there wasn't many people there to say their final goodbyes to Sean. There were his kids, me and Adam, who's face was straight like it had been at Harry's funeral and Zoe his former mistress she had her Gucci sunglasses on.

"We are here today to say goodbye to Sean Anderson " The Vicar said reading from a bible that he had in front of him. "Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust I will now commite our brother's Sean body to the ground " He handed around a pot of soil to throw on the box as the bearers lowered the coffin in to the ground.

Amelia started crying loudly and I hugged my daughter tightly.

We left the cemetery Adam unlocking the car doors and we got in driving home.

Back home the kids had gone to bed, greiving for their father and me and Adam were sat in the living room. Adam put a hand on my stomach and smiled.

"Are you alright Jess?" Adam asked reaching for a loose strand of hair and tucking it behind my ear.

"Sure?" I whispered.

Adam nodded. "It'll be alright ". He said quietly trying to reassure me. I knew what he meant. The baby. I wasn't so sure. I already had one.

My heart reminded me of why I returned to him, to us, to our family. If I did this I could break the bond I had rebuilt up with Adam since coming back from America. I sighed as I reached for Adam's laptop. I opened it up tying in the search box

'Abortion '

The page loaded up and I sighed scrolling through my options. I could take a tablet or I could have an operation.

Adam was siting on the other couch when he said my name.

"Yes?" I replied wondering what he wanted. I walked quickly in to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. I was scared that if I had the baby I would go in to early labour again.

"Zoe rang "

"OK " I replied my eyes unexpectedly filling with tears. I felt one slip down my cheek. It was my hormones, I was crying all the time. "Adam?" I whispered knowing he wasn't going to be happy with my decision but it was my body our baby.

He smiled at me. I didn't deserve it.

"Hey "

"I'm sorry "

Adam was worried now. "What's the problem?"

I looked at him and sighed shutting my eyes. He would hate me for it.

"I know " I said quietly as I placed a hand over my still flat stomach. Adam had no clue what I was getting at. This was hard.

"I can't have it. " I said quietly and watching his hurt eyes search mine as I left the kitchen shutting the door behind me, I slid down it and sobbed.


	50. Chapter 50

In Hope?

Chapter 50

Tom and Meg were riding in the back of a taxi to the airport where they were boarding a plane to. Well, Tom wanted to keep it a surprise for his new wife. They showed their passports and put their luggage on to the conveyor belt then waited in departures until their flight was announced.

They made their way to the plane hand in hand and Tom kissed Meg on the cheek. She smiled and returned the kiss on his lips.

Their two hour flight was taken up by talking about if their unborn baby would be a boy or girl.

When the plane landed in France Tom held Meg's hand and they stepped off the plane and got a taxi to the 5 star hotel where they were staying.

After booking in to the hotel they were staying in Tom and Meg walked up the staircase that led to their hotel room.

Tom unlocked their suite door with the room key he had been given for the week that they were in France for. He picked Meg up and carried her through the door. She smiled as he gently dropped her on the double bed. Meg looked around the large room with it's stunning views of the beach just on the doorstep. Meg smiled shutting the cream curtains.

"Here?" Tom said handing her a box. Meg looked down at the box and slowly opened it to see a necklace with 'Meg ' Spelt in pink and white diamonds.

"Tom it's beautiful "

"I'm glad you liked it " Tom smiled.

They were getting an early night and tomorrow they were going to explore France.

The new man and wife looked through their wedding photos which Fletch had took and smiled.

* * *

I can't believe I'm at 50 chapters already. :D.


	51. Chapter 51

In Hope?

Chapter 51

Jessica wondered downstairs the next morning, her mind elsewhere. She walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the table resting her head in her hands. "Jess? Are you alright?" Adam asked taking her hand. He was taking the children out today to see their dad's grave.

"Are you alright?" He asked again looking at her pale reflection.

"I'm fine " She whispered walking over to the sink to wash the dishes.

None of the them had adressed Jessica not wanting the baby and they were not going to do it in front of the children. As she heard the front door open and close Jessica sighed and decided to go and have a lie down. But it wasn't to be she discovered Jacob crying loudly. She picked him up and changed him placing him back in his cot. She sat on the bed and sighed. She wasn't ready for a baby no where near ready. She was going to help Lucas and Amelia through Sean's death.

A while later Adam, Lucas and Amelia returned home. The children went upstairs to play and Adam logged on to his laptop to check his emails. He was stunned at the hirstory.

_'Abortion'_

_'School skirts'_

_'Engagment rings'_

Adam put his laptop down on the table and walked in to the hallway. "Jess?" He called up the stairs. "Jess?" He called slightly louder than before. She walked down the stairs looking faintly guilty.

Adam took her hand and sat her on the couch. He knew she didn't want the baby but to abort it. Jessica wouldn't do that. He pointed to the laptop.

"I'm sorry " She whispered.

Adam pulled her in to a hug and stroked her back gently. "Alright " He said quietly. He watched her petite figure tremble and walked over to her as she walked out of the living room.

* * *

She felt sick and shaky. Hot and cold.

"Jess?" Adam whispered walking over to her. He sat down beside her stroking her hair. "It's alright "

"OK " Jessica said. It wasn't ok and she knew it. she walked downstairs and walked in to the living room sitting down on the couch watching Lucas and Amelia play together.

"Are you OK?" She asked her kids. She knew seeing their dad's grave wouldn't have been nice.

Amelia looked at her Mum and nodded. "We seen daddy's grave"

Jessica nodded. "I know "

They would get through this together as a family.

* * *

I have a few ideas in mind for this but if you'd like anything to happen let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thank you for the support I get with this fic, without you guys I would probably have given up a while ago.


	52. Chapter 52

In Hope?

Chapter 52

Tom and Meg woke up early the next morning to go exploring in France. Meg got out of bed and walked in to the en suite and shut the door walking in to the shower. Minutes later Tom heard the shower running. He got up and put on his dressing gown and drew back the curtains in the hotel, the sun was shining. Meg turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around her and looked in the mirror and she smiled at her small bump before walking in to the room and smiling at her husband Tom. She walked over to the wardrobe and picked out a dress as it was a warm day and slipped it on.

Tom and Meg wondered through the streets holding hands Tom raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"What's brought this on?" She laughed.

Tom shook his head. "I'm just happy. "

"So am I Tom " She replied walking in to the shop with him.

Meg laughed at her husband who was holding up a blue baby suit. He had a massive grin on his face, she could tell he was excited and so was she. She shook her head and went to look at nappies with Tom walking after her. She put a packet of nappies in to the trolley that Tom was pushing around. The two of them walked up to the till and placed their item's on the till. Tom got his credit card out ready to pay the bill.

They walked out in to the car park and Tom carried the bags to the car refusing to let his pregnant wife carry any of them. She smiled as she got in to the car and wrapping an arm around her stomach. As they drove back to their hotel room Tom and Meg both smiled in unison:

The early planning for their baby boy or girl had began.


	53. Chapter 53

Thank you for the reviews on this. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

In Hope?

Chapter 53

It was Monday morning and Jessica once again faced the early morning rush of getting Amelia and Lucas up and ready for school. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted up to her children. Amelia came running down the stairs in her uniform. Jessica turned and smiled at her daughter.

Lucas then walked in moaning that it was early. Jessica laughed walking out of the kitchen and she opened the front door.

She took the children to school and drove to work. The traffic was slow going back to the house and she realized that she could be late for work. She sighed reaching for her phone and text Zoe to tell her to tell Mr Jordan that she might be late for work.

'**Zoe**

**I'm going to be late **

**Jessica **

**x'**

She quickly sent the text and started the car again.

* * *

Jessica was in the staff room putting on her scrubs when Fletch come in to the staff room. "Alright?" He asked smiling at her.

"Sure" Jessica replied shutting her locker and walking out of the staff room to deal with patients. She looked at the patient file. It was an elderly woman, Lizzie who was suffering with abdominal pain. She walked to the cubicle and pulled back the curtain smiling at the woman in the bed.

"Are you OK dear?" The old woman asked.

Jessica nodded "I'm fine "

She started to examine Lizzie.

* * *

Tom and Meg had returned from their two week honeymoon in France early last night. And were now looking forward to being a married couple for a while before their baby boy or girl arrived. Tom opened the apartment door and Meg walked through the hallway. There was post on the mat Tom picked it up and looked through it. It was mostly bills and a card. Tom sat down on the couch and opened it.

**To Tom and Meg.**

**Congratulations on your baby news. **

**Love Adam and Jessica**

Tom showed Meg the card.

"Did you tell her?" Tom asked his wife.

"No " Meg said standing up and putting the card on the mantelpiece.

Back at the E.D the nurse was in cubicles treating Lizzie an elderly woman with abdominal pains. She had ordered an x ray and was just waiting for Big Mac to take Lizzie to x ray when she felt dizzy and collapsed to the floor.

It was Tess who found her and they were sitting in Adam's office. "Jessica is there any chance your pregnant?" She asked after taking her blood pressure.

Jessica looked down and nodded. "I'm fine " She walked out of the office and went to get a coffee. She stood outside leaning against the wall slowly sipping it.

* * *

Jessica had been sent home by Tess. Parking her car in the drive she got out and shut the door behind her before getting her house keys out of her handbag and unlocking the front door. The house was silent something that she was looking forward to. Adam was picking the kids up and Jacob was asleep in his car seat. She looked at him, the baby was sucking his thumb. She smiled lifting him from his car seat and resting him gently in her chest. She wondered upstairs and walked in to her's and Adam's bedroom placing the baby in his cot. She smiled at him and allowed her hand to wonder to her stomach. She was 5 months pregnant. As was her friend Meg.

Jessica picked up the baby monitor and walked quietly out of the room and stood on the landing before making her way downstairs. She felt light headed and as she began to walk down the stairs she tripped and stumbled lying lifeless at the bottom...

* * *

Next chapter: Jessica's P.O.V and the chapter after that: Tom and Meg have their first ultrasound scan.


	54. Chapter 54

In Hope?

Chapter 54

Jessica's P.O.V 

My eyes fluttered slowly open as I tried to remember what happened. I was aware of someone knocking on the door, asking if I could hear them. I made no sound.

The knocking got louder and louder until I heard the door fall to the floor. Tom I think was in the house he must have booted it in to get to me. I hear him crouch down beside me to see if I had a pulse. I did but it was faint.

"Hello? Ambulance?" I heard Tom ask for an ambulance on his phone.

"Hello? Ambulance service!" Jeff shouted walking in to the house.

"Hey Jeff " Said Tom.

"Alright princess?" Jeff said to me.

I didn't reply to him my hands were resting on my stomach and I prayed the baby was still alive.

"She's not said a word " Tom told Jeff who went out of the house and got a stretcher and his green bag.

He come back in to the house and put the stretcher down in the hallway.

Tom and Jeff slipped the stretcher under my back and lifted it up. Tom put an oxygen mask over my face and he also clipped a pulse oximeter to my finger and I was carried out of the house. Tom opened the ambulance doors and I was lifted inside. Tom sat with me and Jeff drove us to the hospital.

* * *

I was brought out of the ambulance and wheeled across the concrete and the doors burst open with the arrival of a patient.

I listened as Tom called out. "This is Jessica Harrison 37, fall down the stairs, refused morphine. GSC 3. BP 60 / 90 "

"RESUS " Zoe said. Her high heels clicked against the marble floor as she followed the trolley in to RESUS.

"On 3. " Jeff said holding a corner with Tom and I was transferred to the RESUS bed. Jeff left RESUS taking the stretcher with him and Tom also left to find a doppler and most likely to inform Adam that his girlfriend was in RESUS after a fall.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V 

Tom walked over to me. I looked up. "Tom?"

"Adam?" He replied. "Jessica's in RESUS "

I ran through the doors to see Jessica lying in the bed. "Jess?"

She smiled weakly at me as I walked over and sat on the bed. "It's alright " I smiled.

* * *

Jessica's P.O.V 

Adam kept reassuring me that everything would be alright. He reached across the bed for my hand and held it for a few minutes before I pulled it out of his grasp. "Jess?" Adam looked at me.

I said nothing to him as Tom re entered RESUS with a doppler.

He walked over to the bed and Adam lifted my top slightly up.

Tom smiled. "This will feel cold "

I nodded back. "OK "

Tom squirted the gel on the doppler before he placed it on my stomach and moved it around. I waited for the heartbeat of the baby. Nothing. Tom scanned me again. Because I knew heartbeats were just hard to find, sometimes. But as Tom slowly put the doppler on the side. I knew it. He didn't have to say it. "Guy's I'm sorry "

I was numb. Our baby was dead. Tom looked at us again before leaving RESUS.

"Jess?" Adam asked me. I turned to face him.

"I'm fine " I said. Refusing to give anything else about what I was feeling away.

"Right " Adam replied.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V 

I walked out of RESUS. Jessica didn't seem herself considering she's just lost our baby. I tried to tell her that everything would be alright but she wouldn't listen. I walked back in to RESUS and told her Tess said she could come home.

"OK " She said. She got off the bed and I took the IV out of her hand. I held her hand which she pulled away again as we walked out of RESUS.

I unlocked the car once we were in the car park and Jessica got in. I walked around to the drivers seat and got in, starting the engine. I drove us home and when I seen the house I turned to Jessica placing a hand on her knee. I parked the car in the drive and opened the door walking over the grass and up the path. Getting the keys out I unlocked the front door and walked in. Jessica sat in the living room. Quiet. I was worried about her.

I walked in to the kitchen and made two cups of tea. I didn't hear the front door open and close quietly because when I walked back in to the living room Jessica wasn't there. Looking through the large window I saw my girlfriend crying out for her baby, our baby.

I walked out in to the hallway and opened the door walking down the path. "Jess?"

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Come in "

"I'm fine " She insisted

"Jess it's alright " I replied wiping away a tear that had slipped down her cheek. And I held her close to me.


	55. Chapter 55

In Hope?

Chapter 55

Jessica was lying in bed crying and Adam was lying in bed beside her his arm wrapped around her back, trying to give her comfort, support and love. Jessica sat up and whispered something that Adam didn't quite catch.

"It's alright " He said drawing Jessica closer to him and kissing her lightly on the lips. She shivered in the night air that was coming from their open bedroom window so Adam pulled the duvet around her and shut the bedroom window. He held her hand as she tried to get back to sleep.

Morning come around fast and Jessica walked in to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet seat and put her head in her hands, crying. She walked in to the bedroom and wrapped her dressing gown around her. She walked across the landing and walked downstairs. She walked in to the kitchen where Adam was making Lucas and Amelia breakfast before he was taking them to the child minder so she could take them to school. "Jess?"

"I'm fine " She insisted as she pushed away the plate of toast Adam had offered her, refusing to eat as she felt guilty.

"Bye Mummy " Amelia said giving her a hug before she went with Lucas to the childminders.

Jessica smiled at her daughter and heard the front door open and close.

Adam arrived back from taken the children to the childminders. He walked in to the kitchen. "Right "

"OK " Jessica replied looking straight at him.

The doctor side in him come out as he explained that 1 in 4 pregnancies end in miscarriage.

"I know " She replied quietly.

* * *

_She was 16. Unloved, neglected by boyfriend Sean who she later married to please her mother. She tried hard to please him, the house was tidy she worked as an agency nurse and made him dinner when he got home but it still wasn't enough. He always found fault with her._

_"Get on with it!" He yelled at her pointing to the dirty dishes that were stacked up high against the sink. _

_"Sean?" She whispered but was cut off as he walked out of the house. Jessica sighed, turned on the taps putting in washing up liquid and washed and dried. _

_11:30 and her husband still hadn't returned home. She wondered where he was. She climbed the stairs and walked in to the bathroom. Looking in the cupboard she found what she was looking for and took the test. _

_Pregnant. _

_She put the test in her bag and walked to her room. Her room was her safe place; the walls were decorated a pale pink, she had a kingsize bed and a plasma TV was secured to the wall. She lay on her bed as she come out of her en suite bathroom and fell asleep rested for college tomorrow._

* * *

_She was on a study break in college so had decided to go to the gym. She was in there with one other lad she didn't get his name. But he was tall, dark and handsome. He was working out on the weights, he obviously liked to take care of his body._

_She got on the treadmill and started it up. She stepped on the treadmill after taking a sip of water forgetting she had started it up. She started slowly at first and then began to go a little faster she tripped and stumbled lying on the floor while the mysterious lad walked over to her. "Hello? Can you hear me?" _

_"Jessi-" She stuttered. _

_"Alright " He said calmly. Disorientation. Signs of a head injury. The guy gently parted back her lose hair and could feel blood. Jessica whimpered in pain. _

_He turned away to ring for an ambulance and sat with the frightened teen who shook. "My name's Adam " He said quietly trying to make conversation with the younger teen. _

_"Hello? Ambulance service". It was a man and a woman._

_"Hello sweetheart my name's Dixie and this is Jeff " The woman Dixie who had short blonde hair pointed to a man with a bald head._

_"OK " _

_The paramedics slipped the stretcher under her back and lifted it before Dixie put a pulse oxmiter on her finger and an oxygen mask over her face and a blanket over her to keep her warm. She and Jeff carried the stretcher out to the ambulance between them and loaded the patient in to the ambulance. The ride was short and soon they were at the hospital and the paramedics brought the patient out._

_"This is Jessica Harrison, 16. Fell off a treadmill at college. GSC 12. BP 60 / 90 " _

_"RESUS!" The clinical lead Nick Jordan shouted. _

_Dixie and Jeff took Jessica in to RESUS and moved her off the trolley to the RESUS bed. _

_A female doctor came in. "Hello my name's Doctor Hanna and I'd like to run some tests "_

_"OK " Jessica replied._

_And so, the doctor reeled off the tests she'd like the patient to do. "Blood test, CT, ECG and urine sample " She spoke to a nearby nurse who nodded and went to order the tests._

_Jessica was frightened as she was sent off to do the tests. Adam come with her so she wasn't alone. She went for the CT first. She lay on the hard bed as the machine started to move, taking images of her brain. She got off the bed and went to have a urine sample. She handed the pot to Adam as they walked back to RESUS._

_The doctor smiled as Jessica got herself on the bed and she ran an E.C.G as she attached the wires to Jessica's chest and after the ECG was completed doctor Hanna did a blood test. She cleaned the area with an antiseptic wipe and pushed the needle in. _

_She was discharged and didn't reveal she lost her husband's baby to her friend Adam as he dropped her home. She waved to him and waited until he had gone until she unlocked the front door and sobbed._

* * *

_"Jess?" Adam spoke gently bringing the nurse out of her thoughts, which had consumed _

_"I'm sorry " She apologized. Adam was grieving too. Adam walked over to her to give her a hug. Her petite body felt light in her boyfriend's arms. He smiled at her as he lifted his hand to caress her cheek again. Jessica smiled back resting her head on his chest. They were going to be OK_

* * *

_I enjoyed writing this chapter. One of the longest chapter's I've ever wrote for this I think. _


	56. Chapter 56

In Hope?

Chapter 56

It was back to work for Adam and Jessica today. Adam sat on the bed. "Hey. You alright?" He reached down and rubbed her tummy. Tears sprang to Jessica's eyes as she thought about the baby she had lost, one slipped down her cheek. Adam hugged her tight as she cried. " It's alright " Adam released the hug and stroked her cheek.

Jessica nodded and got out of bed walking in to the en suite bathroom and locking the door behind her. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Reaching for her make up bag she started dusting concealer, foundation and mascara on to her skin. She looked in the mirror and smiled a bit. She walked out of the bathroom and in to the bedroom and got some clothes out of her wardrobe. She slipped the t shirt over her head and put on her jeans. She walked down the stairs and walked in to the living room where the child minder Louise was sitting on one of the sofa's and Lucas and Amelia were playing outside. The baby Jacob gurgled and Jessica picked him. Feeling his little body against her own reassured her and she put him down.

Leaving the house Adam and Jessica walked to work

* * *

They were met by Zoe as they walked in to the E.D. She was having a cigarette as always. Jessica smiled at her and walked in to get ready for her shift. Entering the staff room she walked over to her locker and opened it. She put on her scrubs and then joined Zoe in RESUS as they treated Katie. Jessica remembered her. As Zoe listened to the young girl's chest Jessica came to the conclusion that Katie was being abused. She walked out of RESUS and went to Adam with her concerns about her patient.

"Adam?"

"Nurse Harrison " He smiled.

"I'm sure Katie is being abused Adam " Jessica explained her concerns about Katie to the doctor.

"Right " He replied raising an eyebrow at her. Jessica sighed.

Adam walked in to RESUS with her and looked in her notes. The last time Jessica had treated her was after she'd hurt her wrist. Looking back Jessica thought her mother was cagey. "Her notes seem alright Jessica "

Jessica knew there was more to it. She looked at Adam. "I know "

Jessica checked Katie's wrist, she had bruising around it, like someone had gripped her. She decided to go and talk to Katie's mother. She found her in the relatives room. She opened the door and walked in sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Do you abuse your daughter?" Jessica questioned. The sentence had came out strong but the staff nurse knew by the look on her face she'd gone too far.

Katie's mother stood up and hit her across the face. . "You cheeky cow!" She screamed. Who was this nurse? And what did she know about her or her daughter?

"I'm sorry " Jessica replied, her hand rubbing her cheek where a bruise was beginning to form.

Doctor Trueman was watching from outside the relative's room and walked in. "Jessica you alright?" He asked concerned about his colleague.

She nodded and whispered. "Sure "

Adam nodded and walked out of the relative's room with her. But as they were walking out Katie's mother stopped them.

"I don't abuse her, she has brittle bone disease " Katie's mother Linda informed the staff nurse.

Jessica turned around. She should have known. "Oh "

Adam was lodging a complaint form against Katie's mother for attacking a member of staff. He was now in cubicles with Jessica treating her bruised cheek. He gently brushed his fingers over it. As Zoe pulled the curtain across. "Sorry " Jessica replied embarrassed. At being caught by her friend.

Zoe laughed as Adam and Jessica walked out of the cubicle together and headed home to spend time with their children.

* * *

Next chapter: Tom and Meg have their first ultrasound scan. Just another quick reminder as I feel I've not put one of these in a while, the OC that I'm using in this story isn't mine, she's called Meg and she's MusicMeansEverything's creation.


	57. Chapter 57

In Hope? 

Chapter 57

Meg was excited. Today she was having her ultrasound. She rubbed her belly where she was convinced she could feel the baby kicking her. She gave a little smile. It was an amazing feeling to feel your baby kicking inside you.

Tom come out of the shower a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled at his wife. Tom quickly got dressed and headed downstairs and he put the kettle on. They drove to the hospital and waited in maternity.

"Meg Kent please?" Asked a woman wearing black pants and a white smiled as she stood up with Tom and walked over to the woman.

"Hello my name's Lucy and I will be your midwife throughout your pregnancy " She introduced herself as they walked in to the room where they would see their baby.

Lucy set the machine up as Meg lay on the bed and Lucy looked at the file in front of her. She put the gel on the doppler before she placed it on Meg's flat stomach. "Is it your first?" She asked moving the probe around.

"Yes " Meg smiled.

"There we go " Lucy turned the screen around to show the excited parents their baby.

"Look Tom " Meg smiled pointing at the screen. There was their baby. An outline of a baby was on the screen.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Lucy asked.

Tom and Meg looked at each other. "Do you?" Meg asked. She wanted to know but didn't want to spoil it for Tom if he didn't want to know.

"Sure " Tom replied taking her hand.

"It's a girl " Lucy smiled. "Congratulation's "

"Thanks " Meg said. A little girl, she could dress her up and take her for walks.

"Do you want a picture?" Asked Lucy as she freezed the image on the screen.

"Please?" Meg asked watching Lucy walk out of the room. She came back holding two scan pictures and handed them to Meg and she wiped the gel off her stomach. They got ready to leave.

"Meg I'll book your next scan before you leave today " Said Lucy.

"OK " Tom smiled walking out with his wife.

After their scan they decieded to visit Adam and Jessica. They parked the car and got out. Tom rang the bell and an emotional Jessica stood there inviting the couple in. As the door shut Meg hugged her, feeling sorry for her friend.

"Jess I'm sorry " Meg replied.

"It's fine " Jessica said. "Congratlons " She added getting up off the couch. She walked in to the kitchen. Adam and Tom where in there and Adam was filing Tom in on what had to Jessica when she returned to work.

"Hey " Adam said concerned about her. "Jess?"

She walked over to him and he found himself wrapping his arms around her, his chin resting on her head.

Tom and Meg drove home and Tom opened the apartment door. Meg let Lulu out and then walked in to the kitchen.

Tom made himself and Meg a cup of tea while she put their scan pictures on the fridge - a reminder of what was to come in their life as a married couple.

* * *

Lucy - My OC.


	58. Chapter 58

In Hope? 

Chapter 58

Meg was alone in the apartment as Tom was at work. Jessica came around to see her. "Hey " Meg smiled as she opened the door and Jessica walked in. They walked in to the living room and sat down on the couch. Meg walked in to the kitchen and switched on the kettle filing it with water. She started to experience stomach cramps but she hoped they would pass. She was putting the dishes away when she felt light headed and fainted. She came round briefly. "Jess " She said.

"It's ok " Jessica replied. She hoped Meg wasn't about to lose her baby. She'd been so happy when her and Tom told Adam and herself that she was pregnant. Jessica rang for an ambulance and waited for Dixie and Jeff to come.

"Alright princess?" Jeff said as he slipped a board under Meg's back and then put an oxygen mask over her mouth to help her breathe easier.

Meg couldn't reply. She was worried for her little girl. She and Tom had picked a name out. She liked Admma. It was a unique name. And it meant beautiful child.

"This is Meg Kent, 28. Experienced stomach pain's at home and is 5 months pregnant " Jeffrey called out.

Meg was lying in RESUS while she waited for Tom. Jessica was sat at the end of the bed trying to comfort her friend. She knew what it was like to suffer a miscarriage and didn't want Meg or Tom to suffer the same heartache of losing a baby.

"It's alright " Tom told taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. They both waited for Lucy to arrive.

Lucy walked in and set up the machine. Placing the doppler on Meg's stomach she looked for a heartbeat.

"I'm sorry " Lucy replied. "You've suffered a miscarriage "

Meg listened to Lucy's word's but they just floated through her. Standing up Lucy once again told them she was sorry and left the grieving parent's alone.

* * *

I enjoyed writing this chapter. Poor Tom and Meg. :(


	59. Chapter 59

In Hope?

Chapter 59

Meg wept as Tom held her tight. "I wanted that baby " She sobbed.

"I know " Tom replied. His heart breaking for his wife. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Meg looked up at him. She looked ill with grief, her brown hair was in a messy bun and her eyes were filling with tears with dark circles around them. Even greiving for their baby she was still the most beautiful woman Tom had ever seen.

* * *

Adam and Jessica were in the kitchen. "This is my fault " Jessica told Adam quietly.

"Right " Adam said. Her own eyes began filling with tears then for her friend's baby and for her own. Adam drew her to him and hugged her. He couldn't believe his girlfriend was blaming herself for her friend's miscarriage. "Jess?"

She looked at him and listened to what he was telling her. "Hey " He said. "It's alright "

She nodded and walked towards him, needing the comfort. She relaxed in to his arms and he kissed her head.

The children were due to be picked up from school and Adam waited in the car while Jessica walked up the stairs and picked Jacob out of his cot. She smiled at him and the little boy grabbed her hair. Jessica walked out the front door and strapped Jacob in his car seat and they set off for the school.

Jessica got out of the car and crossed the road. Lucas, unusually come out first. Jessica smiled at her son and waited for her daughter. She took her daughter's hand and her son walked ahead of them. She looked before crossing the road and a car sped around the corner knocking one body to the ground...

* * *

Clifhanger. Who is it and will they be ok?


	60. Chapter 60

In Hope? 

Chapter 60

Jessica stood transfixed as she watched the driver hit her daughter and then drove off. She ran to her daughter and told her not to move. She was worried about her. Adam got out of the car and walked over to them. "Jess it's alright "

"OK " Jessica whispered. She watched Adam ring for an ambulance and prayed her daughter would be ok.

To Jessica as she stayed by her daughter's side the ambulance seemed like it would never get there, but finally the ambulance arrived and Jeff jumped out. "Jess are you alright princess?"

"Sure " Jessica replied as a tear slipped down her cheek. She was worried about her daughter, her little girl.

"What happened princess?" Jeff asked kneeling down beside the upset mum. Dixie ran to the ambulance and got a stretcher, collar and put the equipment down.

"I .. don't.. . know " She whispered nervously. Adam offered her his hand and he pulled her up. Adam and Jessica followed the ambulance in their car. Jessica looked out the window. As they arrived at the hospital Jessica raced inside, leaving Adam in the car with Lucas and Jacob.

Tom was in RESUS treating the young girl, it was also a way to keep his mind off his baby. "CT, MRI now!" He barked.

Amelia's CT scans were back and Tom was looking at them. She had bleeding on the brain which would require surgery. Tom went to find Jessica who was in the staff room wth Tess. He walked in. "Jess. She's stable " Tom informed her.

"OK " Jessica replied getting up off the sofa. She wanted to see her. Tom held the door open for her and she followed him out of the staff room.

In RESUS Amelia was connected to a ventliator which was breathing for her.

Tom put an arm around her. "She'll be OK "

Jessica nodded but couldn't help the tear which slid down her cheek. She walked over to the bed and held her daughter's hand. Tom stood by the doors watching the mother and daughter.

Suddenly her moniters went off. Tom ran to the bed and started CPR...

Zoe entered and smiled at her friend as she walked out. She couldn't bear to see her daughter die and hoped she wouldn't.

Zoe watched Tom give Amelia CPR and sighed. "She's gone Tom.. "

Tom stepped back and looked at the clock. "Time of death 17:00... "

* * *

Next chapter: Tom's POV as he breaks the news of Jessica's daughter's death.


	61. Chapter 61

In Hope? 

Chapter 61

Tom's P.O.V

I hated this part of my job. The part where I had to tell a mum or dad that their child had died. As I walked out of RESUS I took off my gloves and put them in the bin. Sure it was part of the job but it was something I didn't like doing.

Walking along the corridor I stopped outside the staff room before walking in. I stood by the door and I walked over to her. She was sitting on the staff room couch waiting for news on her daughter but unfortuntely I can't give her it. I walk over. "Jess?"

"Tom?" She replied a smile on her face. I shake my head.

"I'm really sorry " I told her.

Her face crumbles and cries come from her. Loud sobs. I sat down beside her and put my arm around her, gently rubbing her back. "It's alright" I whispered.

"She wasn't in any pain " I told her squeezing her shoulder as I got up and walk towards the door.

"OK" She replied a tear falling down her cheek. Grieving for her daughter.

I nodded and suggested she go and find Adam. I bumped in to him as I got a coffee on my break.

"Alright?"

"Sure " I replied putting money in the vending machine to get a bar of chocolate. I see Jessica walk out of the staff room and my heart goes out to her. She walked towards Adam.

I walked over to see if they wanted me to have Jacob and Lucas.

"Sure" Jessica replied handing me the little boy. Jacob looked up at me with wide brown eyes.

I nodded and watched the couple walk off to the staff room to be alone.

"Jess?" Adam asked in the staff room.

She stayed silent, worrying him. "Jess?"

"AA-Amelia's dead " She stuttered.

Adam got up and hugged his girlfried. "It's alright "

She looked up. How could everything be alright? Her daughter was dead. She hit his chest as she sobbed for Amelia. Adam grabbed and hugged her stroking her hair.

* * *

I was in Adam's house when Lucas asked me what was wrong. How could I tell him his sister was dead? It wasn't even my place. I walked to the door when I heard the keys slot in the lock and Adam walked in to the hallway with a crying Jessica on his shoulder. I hugged her as I left the house and made my way back to my apartment.

"Hiya!" Meg's cheerful voice greets me and I can't help but smile despite losing Amelia today. "How was your day?" Meg asked.

"It was OK. " I said.

"Tom?" Meg questioned raising an eyebrow.

"OK we lost Amelia today "

"Oh my God!" Meg said. She would have to comfort her friend. "Where's my phone?"

I watched Meg text Jessica sending her friend our condolences about the loss of her daughter

**Sender: Meg **

**To: Jessica**

**Hiya Jess,**

**I'm so sorry to hear about Amelia, anything you need me and Tom are here**

**Meg,**

**Xx**

Meg read the text before she sent it to her friend.

* * *

Back in the house Adam had made him, Jessica and Lucas something to eat but no one was in the mood now instead of the laughter that the children made during tea there was a silence. Jessica excused herself and as Adam looked up in concern at her she walked out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to her's and Adam's bedroom where she sat on the bed and cried. Tears for her daughter who would be joining her father and brother who had died on their wedding day. She kept on crying until through her tears she could hear a gentle knocking at the bedroom door. "Jess?"

Jessica looked in the mirror. She opened the door and Adam stepped in the bedroom and shut the door as he sat on the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

The baby Jacob, stared up at the celing and Jessica walked around to the cot and lifted him out holding him close to her. The baby grabbed her hair and Jessica sat down and handed the small child to Adam who lifted him in to the air making him giggle. Jessica walked on to the landing and knocked on Lucas's bedroom door and she walked in. Lucas was sitting olon his bed playing on his x box he looked up as his mum come in. "Are you OK?" She asked.

Lucas nodded and Jessica sighed. He was grieving for his sister and the fact he'd lost her and his dad within months of each other. "Lucas it's OK. " She said sitting on his bed.

Jessica walked in to the bedroom where Adam was getting a shower. He come out of the en suite with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked to Jessica and put his arms around her while she cried. "Shh "Adam whispered stroking her hair. It would be a long hard road but together Adam and Jessica would make it through.

* * *

Next chapter: Meg comfort's her friend and a former character makes a one off return.


	62. Chapter 62

In Hope?

Chapter 62

Jessica was staring in to space, not interested in the things going on around her. She felt light headed and had been sick last night Adam had been worried about her. "Jess?" Adam asked. He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching her threw up in to the toilet bowl. He moved closer to her and brushed her hair out of her face. She leant against him and he pulled her in to his arms, kissing her lightly on the lips, their lips barely touching. She pulled away to be sick again. Leaving Adam to go out of the house and buy his girlfriend a pregnancy test.

"Jess?" Adam called as he walked up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. She unlocked the door and allowed Adam to give her the box. He walked back out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs to leave her alone while she did the test. She waited for 3 minutes and looked in the mirror at her worn out pale reflection.

Positive.

Just what she needed. She was 22 weeks and knew the baby wouldn't survive. She looked at Adam who squeezed her hand. He although had treated their son on their wedding day also the day he died he wouldn't be able to resuscitate this baby. Babies born less than 22 weeks were classed as a late miscarriage. She got up off the floor and walked in to the bedroom. She was going to pick Amelia's coffin.

* * *

Lucas answered the door. "Hiya Lucas " Smiled Meg holding hands with Tom.

There was another knock at the door. It was Linda. Jessica's best friend. "Hiya " Linda said cheerfully. She didn't know about Amelia's death. She walked straight in to the kitchen where Jessica and Adam were sitting at the table and she smiled.

"Don't worry Jess " Linda said.

Jessica knew Linda deserved to know about her daughter. She tried to force a smile and whispered: "I'm fine "

"Jess?" Adam repeated, his hand holding hers. " Amelia's dead "

Linda felt for her friend: She had suffered a miscarriage while they were in America and Linda had found out she was having a boy and when she'd been for her next ultrasound appointment she had found out her baby had died. Linda hugged her and put her hair in a pony. She wanted to stay for Amelia's funeral.

Jessica agreed to let her stay for the night. Linda drove Jessica and Meg to see the funeral directors. Jessica seen the coffin she wanted for her daughter almost straight away. It was white with butterflies over it.

"Are you sure?" Meg asked.

"Sure " Jessica replied handing over her credit card. Linda then drove them back to the house and they all sat around the table discussing tomorrow. It was going to be a sad, sad day.

* * *

Next chapter: Amelia's funeral arrives


	63. Chapter 63

In Hope?

Chapter 63

It was a sad sad day as Amelia's funeral arrived. Jessica watched as the hearse arrived. Adam entered their bedroom and put his arm around Jessica holding her. She looked up, an upset expression on her face. Adam sighed and put his hand up to her cheek gently caressing it. They walked downstairs and as Adam took her hand she gave him a weak nod and walked out of the front door and got in to the car to drive them to the church.

* * *

Tom, Meg and Lucas who Tom and Meg had minded the previous night were already at the cemetery along with Linda. Meg was the first to see her friend as she climbed out of the funeral car clutching her handbag tightly to her. Meg walked over to her and hugged her while they all made their way in to the church.

Father Bill greeted Adam, Jessica and Lucas in the church. Jessica and Lucas sat down on a bench near the front.

Tom and Adam stood up ready to carry Amelia's coffin to the front of the church. They picked it up and walked down the alsle while Jessica stared in grief at her daughter's white coffin.

Then, it was time for the service to begin as once again Adam and Tom picked up the coffin and carried it outside.

Father Bill opened his bible and had a sombre expression on his face, suitable for the sad occassion. The service started.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to Amelia. " Father Bill started. "We will now commit her body to the ground;

Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust

In the sure and certain hope of the ressurection to enternal life..."

Adam seeing Jessica about to collaspe as Amelia's coffin was lowered in to the ground put his arm's around her. Father Bill was holding out a pot of soil Jessica walked up first, took a handful of soil and threw it on top of her daughter's white coffin then Adam walked up with Lucas.

The service ended and walking back to the car Jessica turned to see Amelia's grave being filled in. "Jess?" Adam had opened the car door.

After the funeral Tom and Meg went back to Adam's and Jessica's house, the guys drank beer while Jessica and Meg sat upstairs for a while. Jessica also confided in her friend about her plans to leave Holby for a while.

"What?" Meg asked. "Are you sure?"

"Sure" Jessica replied.

"Have you told Adam?" Meg replied.

Jessica shook her head, her boyfriend needed to know that she was leaving and taking their little boy with her.

"Will you be back?" Meg asked as she walked to the door and opened it walking out on the landing.

"Sure" Jessica replied as she shut the bedroom door behind her and walked down the stairs. She walked in to the kitchen and Adam placed his beer down on the worktop and smiled at Jessica who let a single tear fall down her cheek. Adam hugged her.

Tom and Meg left their house and Tom called a taxi as he had been drinking with Adam. The taxi soon arrived and Tom and Meg climbed in as it drove them down the road.

In the house Jessica had started to experience stomach cramps but didn't want to disturb Adam. As she walked in to the kitchen she realised with terror and horror- as water trickled down her leg that she gone in to labour...

* * *

Next chapter: Adam is by Jessica's side as she delivers their baby several months early.


End file.
